Harry Potter y las preguntas acalladas
by calhan49
Summary: Es el tercer día de Harry en Hogwarts. Con los ojos llenos de asombro y maravilla, se adentra por primera vez en el misterioso mundo de los magos tratando de olvidar las humillaciones y abusos de su vida anterior.
1. Exterior

**Harry Potter y las preguntas acalladas **

_-¡Sí, su colegio! Fue su primer hogar verdadero, el sitio que significaba que él era especial, que lo representaba todo para él, e incluso después de marcharse de allí…_

_-Vamos a ver, ¿de quién estamos hablando, de Quien-vosotros-sabéis o de ti? –saltó Ron._

_Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, p. 248._

Exterior

Los terrenos estaban sumidos en la penumbra. La última claridad del crepúsculo se hundía lentamente detrás de las montañas, rozando las susurrantes copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. A lo lejos, Harry creyó distinguir a dos aves que levantaban el vuelo desde el oscuro océano de hojas. En cuanto ganaron cierta altura, los dos pájaros se pusieron uno al lado del otro y comenzaron a planear pacíficamente sobre los terrenos, con un vuelo pausado y errático. No parecía que fueran a ningún sitio en concreto. Sus siluetas, negras y como rasgadas, se perfilaban contra el plácido cielo del ocaso.

Tras unos segundos, las dos aves se perdieron en la lejanía, y Harry se preguntó si acaso serían mágicas. Dumbledore había mencionado en su discurso de bienvenida que el Bosque Prohibido era hogar de criaturas mágicas ancestrales que habían encontrado en Hogwarts un último refugio en el que existir al abrigo de los peligros del mundo muggle.

-Ron, ¿sabes si también existen pájaros mágicos? –preguntó Harry, desviando la vista de las aves y volviéndose hacia su compañero. Ambos estaban caminando a grandes zancadas, uno al lado del otro, de vuelta al castillo.

Ron interrumpió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo, algo desconcertado, y guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

-Me parece que sí –contestó finalmente-. A ver, para empezar están los dragones, por supuesto… -pero entonces volvió a interrumpirse y frunció el ceño-. Bueno, no, claro que no, porque los dragones son reptiles. Pero también vuelan –Ron hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza varias veces. Luego le lanzó a Harry una tímida sonrisa-. Perdona, Harry, me estoy haciendo un lío.

-No pasa nada – dijo éste con rapidez, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry había apartado la mirada de su amigo mientras hablaba, y ahora tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

Ron dejó escapar el aire lentamente de los pulmones, esforzándose por recordar.

-Veamos… Tenemos a los grifos, por ejemplo –dijo, contando con los dedos de una mano-. Y a las aves del trueno. Son unas bestias alucinantes. Charlie me dijo una vez que con sólo un batir de alas pueden crear una tormenta eléctrica de varias semanas.

-¿De verdad? –inquirió Harry, asombrado, levantando de nuevo la vista.

-Sí. Y luego está el fénix, claro. Dumbledore tiene uno en su despacho.

Harry asintió pensativamente a sus palabras. Despegó los labios para decir «Gracias», pero entonces pensó que quedaría demasiado formal, y que, de todas formas, ya había importunado a Ron durante demasiado tiempo con sus preguntas, así que cerró la boca de nuevo y permaneció callado.

Ron, en efecto, no parecía querer alargar más la conversación sobre pájaros, porque en seguido retomó su complejo discurso sobre las reglas del quidditch, haciendo entusiastas gestos con las manos mientras hablaba y poniendo cómicas expresiones de disgusto cuando describía una falta que había visto en algún partido.

Harry se sentía muy halagado de que Ron decidiera compartir con él sus gustos y aficiones, como verdaderos amigos, pero lo cierto es que le costaba mucho seguir sus intrincadas explicaciones, que a Harry se le antojaban tan crípticas como si fueran en otro idioma. Pero tampoco quería volver a interrumpir a Ron con más preguntas, así que se limitaba a sonreír en silencio, contento pero también confundido, vagamente inquieto. De todas formas, así no tenía que hablar él.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry levantó la vista hacia la imponente silueta del castillo, que se erguía majestuosamente sobre los terrenos, no pudo evitar que la voz de Ron se apagara lentamente en su cabeza.

En momentos como aquél, cuando Harry podía admirar el castillo desde la distancia, con todas sus torres, pináculos y tejados inclinados, era cuando le asaltaba la certeza absoluta de que Hogwarts tenía que ser necesariamente un sueño. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad: las arriscadas montañas que se recortaban contra el cielo, el gran lago titilante bajo la luz del ocaso, los caminos y los jardines, los bosques, el espléndido castillo; todo aquello pertenecía al mundo de la fantasía, a un mundo donde existía la belleza, el misterio, la amistad y la aventura. Más que un paisaje real parecía el decorado de una película, el fondo pintado de una obra de teatro, o quizás un tapiz, un antiguo tapiz medieval que Harry sólo podía observar desde fuera.

Porque él no estaba destinado a experimentar esta clase de cosas. No, más bien deberíamos decir que _no le estaba permitido_. Después de todo, él sólo era Harry. Harry a secas, como le había dicho a Hagrid aquella confusa noche en la cabaña junto al mar.

-… Naturalmente, eso sólo sucede en situaciones extremas –decía Ron con tono confidente-. Entre tú y yo, creo que es una táctica completamente estúpida: después de todo, el guardián tiene una función esencial, ¿no crees? ¿Y hasta qué punto es beneficioso que abandone su puesto para auxiliar a los cazadores? Ya sé, ya sé que no es falta si el jugador está dentro del área –rezongó, como si Harry hubiese dicho lo contrario-. Fred y George me lo repiten continuamente. Pero, no sé… Me parece muy arriesgado. ¿Tú qué crees, Harry? ¿Harry?

Harry bajó de las nubes, alarmado, y observó a Ron los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Tienes razón, por supuesto –dijo a borbotones, sintiendo cómo enrojecía-. El guardián… -intentó con todas sus fuerzas recordar qué era lo que estaba diciendo Ron, pero sentía la cabeza súbitamente vacía-. El guardián es esencial, ¿no? Quiero decir… Sin él, el equipo no tiene…

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Ron, dando una palmada al aire-. ¡Por fin uno de los míos! ¡Ninguno de mis hermanos me entiende! ¡Pero tú sí!

-Claro…

Ron le dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa y le zarandeó el hombro de forma completamente inesperada. Harry se estremeció de pies a cabeza, y trató de contener el impulso de apartar a su amigo de un empujón. Nunca nadie le había tocado con amabilidad, y la sensación era nueva y desconcertante, además de algo… terrorífica. Porque, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Tenía que devolverle el zarandeo? ¿Darle una palmada en el hombro? Pero quizás Ron interpretaría que se tomaba demasiadas licencias. Quizás ahuyentaría a Ron forzando una amistad que en el fondo no tenían. Pero, tal vez… Tal vez tenía que tirarse juguetonamente sobre él, como había visto hacer a los otros niños, a lo lejos, cuando almorzaba solo en el patio de la escuela. Harry los recordaba muy bien: niños joviales y espléndidos, una especie de ángeles altivos sumergidos en su propio mundo de felicidad, un mundo que expulsaba a Harry a patadas, bruscamente, con desagrado. Sus sonrisas se convertían en muecas cuando éste se acercaba, en rostros impenetrables que lo juzgaban indigno de mezclarse con ellos. Y si Harry insistía, o trataba de inspirarles lástima, o intentaba demostrarles entre torpes tartamudeos que él también sabía jugar, entonces se formaban los corrillos, los empellones, las risas burlonas bajo el implacable sol del parque infantil, y al llegar a este punto las caras de los niños se deformaban, y sus ojos se teñían de negro, como cabras, como silfos, como seres poseídos por el Maligno…

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba bien, había sido Ron el primero en iniciar el contacto físico. Tal vez se sentía dolido si Harry lo ignoraba y no le respondía con otro amigable forcejeo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Dios mío, ¿qué debía hacer? Harry nunca había tenido un amigo. No quería arruinarlo.

-Y entonces, ¡pum! Le metió el palo de escoba por la boca –Ron chocó un puño contra la palma abierta de su otra mano, como para ilustrar la magnitud del impacto-. ¡Era indignante! Pero como el cazador era el sobrino segundo del árbitro… En realidad, Bill dice…

Basta, se dijo Harry con firmeza. Era evidente que Ron no había prestado más atención a aquel inocente zarandeo. Había sido un gesto espontáneo, natural, sin ninguna lectura subrepticia que Harry tuviese que descifrar. De hecho, pensó avergonzado, se estaba comportando como un paranoico, como un bicho raro. Si Ron supiese lo que Harry tenía en la cabeza…

Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento Ron se hartaría de él.

-Ron, ¿los magos pueden leer la mente?

-¡Claro que no! –respondió-. Eso sería horripilante, Harry.

Ron hizo una mueca, y Harry supo que estaba pensando en su madre.

Aquellas reacciones tan expresivas, aquel entusiasmo exuberante del que Ron hacía gala sin vacilación alguna, despertaban en Harry una confusión creciente. Él había aprendido a ocultar sus todo lo referente a su personalidad, sus emociones, sus gustos o sus opiniones. De donde venía, todo lo que decía era siempre incorrecto, era acallado con burlas o muecas de irritación, o tildado de raro o extravagante, como si Harry hubiese decidido ser así a propósito, con el único fin de llevar la contraria a sus tíos…

Por ejemplo, Harry recordó aquella vez que había explicado a sus tíos, muy emocionado, que había visto a un hombre en el parque hacer pompas de jabón gigantes. Tío Vernon lo mandó callar inmediatamente, censurándolo por mencionar aquellas «tonterías infantiles que sólo sirven para perder el tiempo». Tía Petunia añadió que ya nadie hacía pompas de jabón por diversión (actividad que a ella le parecía particularmente boba), y aquello dejó zanjada la cuestión.

Aun así, Harry decidió ahorrar para comprarse un jabón especial para hacer burbujas que había visto anunciado por la televisión. En cuanto Dudley se enteró de su plan, esperó a que sus padres no estuviesen en casa y le forzó a tragarse medio bote entero del jabón de manos que tía Petunia guardaba en una de las repisas de la cocina. Como consecuencia, Harry estuvo una semana entera sin ir al colegio por mal de estómago, y encima aún estuvo varios meses castigado por haber armado semejante alboroto. Sin embargo, tuvo que pasar un año entero antes de que Dudley y sus amigotes dejaran de llamarlo «chico pompa».

No podía dejar translucir que había cosas que le importaban o le divertían, o cosas hacia las que sentía cariño, porque entonces Dudley se ocupaba de quitárselas, de mancillarlas, de destruirlas. Era una forma más de demostrarle lo mucho que lo despreciaba, lo mucho que le divertía torturarle.

De repente, todos aquellos recuerdos estremecieron el corazón de Harry, dejándolo helado y horrorizado durante unos segundos. Esas maquinaciones vengativas, todo tan mediocre, tan vulgar, tan pequeño y rencoroso.

No, Ron no podía enterarse nunca de todo aquello. O al menos, no de lo mucho que dolía.

-Ron, siento interrumpirte tanto con mis preguntas –aseguró Harry ansiosamente-. No es mi intención.

-No digas tonterías –repuso Ron con un vago ademán-. Yo también tendría montones de preguntas si de repente me sueltan en un mundo que no conozco. Mira, ya casi hemos llegado.

Los dos amigos habían llegado ya a lo alto de la explanada de césped. Unos metros más allá, una escalinata de piedra conducía a las gigantescas puertas de entrada al castillo, unas tremendas hojas de roble abiertas de par en par a la luz del ocaso. Cuando se acercaron un poco más, vieron que bajo el inmenso dintel gótico les esperaba una figura larguirucha con los brazos cruzados en claro signo de impaciencia. Su cabello era rojo fuego, de una tonalidad ligeramente más oscura que la de Ron.

-Es Percy –gruñó éste-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –preguntó de malos modos cuando llegaron a su encuentro.


	2. Vestíbulo, escaleras, pasillos

Vestíbulo, escaleras, pasillos

-¡Perdona si me preocupo por cuidar de mi hermano menor! –exclamó Percy, poniéndose una mano en el pecho con teatralidad-. Mamá me pidió que estuviese pendiente de ti durante tus primeras semanas en Hogwarts. ¡Deberías agradecérmelo!

-¡No necesitamos una niñera! –protestó Ron con las orejas cada vez más coloradas.

-¿Es que acaso piensas que me divierte? ¡Tengo muchísimas obligaciones ahora que he sido nombrado prefecto, además de todo el trabajo escolar para los TIMOS! Y aun así saco tiempo como buenamente puedo para vigilar que no te pierdas ni te hagas daño ni…

-Por Dios, no te hagas el santurrón –bufó Ron-. Sólo lo haces porque temes que te avergüence delante de los otros prefectos.

Dejándolo por imposible, Percy puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia Harry con una expresión mucho más agradable.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry? –preguntó amablemente-. ¿Te estás adaptando sin problemas?

-Sí… gracias –contestó Harry, todavía impresionado por la discusión que acaba de presenciar.

-¿Y a él por qué lo tratas tan bien? –intervino Ron, indignado.

Percy gimió.

-¡Ron, por las barbas de Merlín, eres insoportable! ¡Venga, subamos al dormitorio de una vez!

Percy se dio la vuelta con ímpetu y comenzó a marchar a grandes zancadas hacia la soberbia escalinata de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores. Agitando la varita con una fuerza inusitada, Percy murmuró entre dientes _¡Lumos!_, y de la punta de su bastoncillo de madera emergió una pequeña partícula de luz blanca.

Harry le lanzó a Ron una mirada de reojo, temiendo que continuase enfadado y se ensañara con él, pero su amigo le guiñó un ojo y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

-Me encanta chinchar a Percy –confesó en voz baja-. Se lo merece.

Harry forzó una carcajada (de donde provenía, la palabra «chinchar» tenía connotaciones peligrosas) y se preguntó por qué Ron parecía siempre tan brusco con cualquiera de sus hermanos, o por qué se ofendía con tanta facilidad cuando estaba con ellos. A Harry le gustaría haber tenido hermanos, pero, de hecho, en realidad tampoco sabía nada de las relaciones entre ellos.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Harry contempló con fascinación la varita luminiscente que Percy empuñaba hacia arriba mientras los iba guiando. Harry notó la extraña presencia de su propia varita, guardada en el interior de su túnica. Ron y él habían intentado varias veces decir Lumos en voz alta y agitar sus varitas al azar, pero no había pasado nada… Aquello le preocupaba cada día más: daba igual que Hagrid y los profesores le hubiesen dicho una y otra vez que él era un mago, que nada ni nadie podía cambiar eso. A veces, sobre todo por la noche, le asaltaba la certeza de que era un farsante, un impostor, de que había habido una estruendosa y bochornosa equivocación. La magia, algo tan excepcional, tan misterioso y ajeno a todo lo que había conocido, era un fenómeno que no podía haberse manifestado en alguien como él, en Harry, el triste Harry a secas que se escondía en las sombras de su patética alacena…

-Decidme, ¿cómo van las clases? –preguntó Percy con tono conciliador. Saltaba a la vista que quería romper el hostil silencio que se había formado entre él y su hermano.

-Pues, no sé qué decirte… -Ron vaciló. Su tono era también mucho más tranquilo-. Sé que es nuestro legado y todo eso, que los poderes son un regalo de nuestros antepasados, etcétera, pero, si te digo la verdad… Es interesante y tal, pero… No sé, yo quiero hacer magia de verdad, ¿comprendes?

Hasta entonces, las clases se habían basado la lectura solemne de los principios teóricos de la magia y en algunas lecciones rudimentarias sobre gramática latina. Según los profesores, era vital que dominasen cuanto antes esa antigua lengua, pues la correcta pronunciación de las fórmulas mágicas, casi todas ellas en latín, era esencial para llevar a cabo los hechizos que más adelante aprenderían.

Ron ya se había quejado de esas irritantes sesiones introductorias que parecían postergar indefinidamente el deseado momento en el que serían autorizados a empuñar por fin una varita mágica. Decía que toda aquella paparrucha académica no servía de nada, y que la magia de verdad se aprendía practicándola, no metiendo las narices en los libros. O al menos eso le habían dicho Fred y George.

En realidad, Harry sospechaba que Ron estaba tan ansioso por empezar con los hechizos porque quería impresionar a sus hermanos con sus recién adquiridas habilidades mágicas, y tal vez probar de lanzarles algún encantamiento, especialmente a los gemelos. Ron había mencionado muchos hechizos que había visto hacer a sus padres a diario, desde que era pequeño: había hechizos para atraer o expulsar objetos, para transformase, desaparecer, levitar, construir, limpiar, cocinar, coser, escribir y, en realidad para cualquier actividad humana imaginable. Ron no cabía en sí de impaciencia para dominarlos.

Harry, no obstante, apreciaba mucho esas clases. Percibía en el latín una musicalidad arcana y suave, una textura grata, algo así como la sensación de acariciar un abrigo de terciopelo. A veces, cuando Harry caminaba por los pasillos del castillo se acercaba a las paredes y pasaba la mano por la rugosa superficie de piedra mientras susurraba las declinaciones nominales que iba aprendiendo en clase: _puella_, _puellam_, _puellae_… _Tempora_, _temporum_, _temporibus_… _Sum_, _est_, _es_… _sumus_, _estis_, _sunt_. Era como una letanía, una suerte de plegaria, un refugio blanco, hermoso y amable, un lenguaje antiguo y delicado que a cada palabra lo alejaba más y más del alboroto estridente de la televisión, de las insulsas paredes pintadas de color salmón, de las aulas grises y opresivas de su antiguo colegio, de la crudeza glacial de la cocina, del zumbido artificial de los electrodomésticos, de las humillaciones de Dudley y los pellizcos de tía Petunia y los golpes y los bruscos zarandeos y las risas burlonas desde el fondo de la clase, y los resoplidos de los automóviles, y el cemento, y los jardines resecos, y la brutal y aplastante vulgaridad que reinaba en Privet Drive y que Harry sólo quería olvidar. _Sum_, _est_, _es_… Por favor, cuida de mí hasta el final, no dejes que vuelva a ese sitio.

-… una educación mágica excelente, avalada por siglos y siglos de noble historia –decía Percy puntillosamente-, que en modo alguno deberías menospreciar, ni siquiera el más ínfimo apunte teórico, pues el conocimiento mágico heredado de los antiguos, sea del tipo que sea, es ante todo un tesoro que las generaciones modernas debemos esforzarnos en… Ay, cállate, Ron, déjame acabar. Como decía…

Ron cerró la boca y resopló por lo bajo, alzando la vista al cielo. Seguro que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la oferta de paz de Percy, pero aun así parecía dispuesto a escuchar su pomposo discurso, o al menos a tolerarlo. ¿Quizás se sentía culpable por haberlo «chinchado», y ahora traba de compensarlo?

De nuevo, Harry no lo sabía. Las relaciones humanas normales eran tan opacas e indescifrables… De modo que su cabeza voló de nuevo a la última clase que había tenido el día anterior, Transformaciones: la teoría mágica de la transubstanciación, la doctrina de la conservación y el principio del vínculo hechizante, la invocación, la abjuración y el resto de escuelas mágicas, la asociación y la sustancia asociada a la varita… Todos aquellos conceptos flotaban en su mente mientras recordaba a la profesora McGonagall entonar con voz alta y clara las sagradas leyes de la magia, tan misteriosas y sugestivas, transmitidas directamente desde épocas remotas, desde los sacerdotes egipcios y los brujos medievales. Sus palabras resonaban entre las altas ventanas y se expandían por la vastedad del aula magna mientras sus compañeros, sentados en los bancos e inclinados sobre sus rollos de pergamino, copiaban pacientemente las lecciones. Entonces, en un momento de extraña fascinación, Harry alzaba la vista hacia la altísima bóveda de crucería que cubría el techo, y observaba los grandes ventanales góticos, estrechos y apuntados, que filtraban la clara luz matinal; esa luz inmóvil que caía desde lo alto y se derramaba sobre sus cabezas como si proviniese de otro mundo. Y entonces a Harry se le detenía la respiración, y algo se sacudía en su interior, y no podía explicarlo, pero era todo tan hermoso que dolía. Un dolor que era a la vez radiante y frágil, tembloroso y profundo, pero a la vez placentero, como agónico. La respiración entrecortada, el aliento arrebatado.

Harry no había hablado de esos ataques con nadie. Tampoco habría sabido cómo describirlos. Entonces se reconectó a la conversación, pues había escuchado su nombre.

-¿Otra vez le has hablado de quidditch, Ron? –decía Percy-. ¿Es que no tienes nada más en la cabeza?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –repuso Ron-. Es el mejor deporte del mundo, y además Harry está de acuerdo conmigo en que la posición auxiliar del guardián no tiene sentido, ¿a que sí, Harry?

-Desde luego –corroboró Harry con rotundidad-. El quidditch es muy emocionante –añadió lealmente-. Tengo muchas ganas de ver mi primer partido. De hecho, ahora mismo veníamos del campo, porque Ron quería enseñarme los aros de gol. Son impresionantes, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí… -dijo Percy pensativamente-. Y en lo que respecta a la posición auxiliar, yo creo que puede ser muy útil para ejecutar algunas maniobras. Por ejemplo…

-¿Y tú qué sabes? –le interrumpió Ron con desdén-. Si tú odias el quidditch.

-No lo odio, Ron. Lo que detesto es su componente gregario. En parte, no es más que un mecanismo del poder para mantener distraídas a las masas y para enfrentar a la gente tontamente. Y eso es algo de lo que casi nadie es consciente, ¿sabes? –su expresión de superioridad era casi insufrible-. Pero, en cualquier caso, creo que Ollie pretende incluir la posición auxiliar del guardián en algunas de sus nuevas tácticas. Me lo ha comentado en el dormitorio. Oliver Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor –aclaró dirigiéndose a Harry-. Va a mi curso.

-¿Ollie? –preguntó Ron con sorna-. ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Ollie?

-Todos sus amigos lo hacemos.

-¿Así que ahora tienes amigos?

-Cállate, Ron –le espetó.

Percy apartó la vista con un altivo movimiento de barbilla. Harry vio que Ron sonreía. Pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de alarma cuando, de repente, su pierna izquierda se hundió en uno de los escalones.

-¡Ah! ¡AAHH! –gritó Ron tambaleándose peligrosamente.

Percy se dio la vuelta al instante y consiguió sujetar a Ron a tiempo, impidiendo que éste se diera de bruces contra los afilados bordes de los escalones. Harry se sorprendió por lo rápido que había reaccionado.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Qué es esto?! –chilló Ron con voz muy aguda, aferrándose con fuerza a los brazos de Percy mientras se revolvía intentando desencajar la pierna-. ¡La escalera se me está comiendo la pierna! ¡No me sueltes!

-¡Tranquilo, Ronnie! –dijo Percy tratando de reprimir la risa-. Sólo es un escalón evanescente. Hay varios repartidos por Hogwarts. A ver, que te saco… Ay, estate quieto, por favor. Así… Harry, ayúdame.

Harry se apresuró a obedecer, y entre quejas y resoplidos ambos lograron sacar a Ron del escalón evanescente.

-Bueno… -balbució Ron cuando el rescate hubo acabado-. Esto… Claro, yo no lo sabía… -se los quedó mirando a los dos, sudoroso y muy pálido, con un vago aire de acusación, como si Percy y Harry se hubiesen burlado de él. O como si temiese que lo fuesen a hacer de un momento a otro.

Percy, en cambio, rompió a reír; una risa cálida, que delataba cariño.

-¡Parece que todavía me necesitas, Ronnie! –exclamó, con lo que Ron empezó a protestar furiosamente.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron al rellano del séptimo piso, donde estaba la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry se detuvo a contemplar una enorme pintura rectangular que decoraba el muro de piedra. Representaba a dos jóvenes doncellas de la Antigua Grecia que realizaban un sacrificio de flores delante de la estatua de mármol de un dios desnudo. Se hallaban en una resguardada balconada, tras la cual se veían colinas repletas de olivos, y, al fondo, el Mar Mediterráneo. Las dos jóvenes interrumpieron el sacrificio cuando captaron la mirada de Harry, y una aprovechó para llevarse a la boca una de las flores. Las dos soltaron una carcajada.

Todo el asunto de los cuadros que se movían despertaba a Harry un millón de preguntas. ¿Estaban vivos los personajes de las obras? ¿Eran conscientes de que existían dentro de un cuadro? ¿Y cómo se les otorgaba la vida? ¿Si él pintaba un retrato de sus padres, podría conversar con ellos? ¿Podría plantearles todas las preguntas que nunca decía en voz alta? ¿Podría ni siquiera oír sus voces? ¿Oír un «Te quiero»? Y pensar que ellos habían recorrido esos mismo pasillos…

Mientras tanto, Ron hablaba y gesticulaba acaloradamente. Percy lo miraba sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Eso crees? –dijo cuando Ron hubo terminado de hablar-. Muy bien, entonces dime por dónde tenemos que ir ahora –Percy hizo un gesto con la mano abarcando todo el rellano, en el que se abrían tres grandes arcos de piedra. El primero conducía a un amplio pasillo con un ventanal gótico al final; el segundo, a una especie de galería porticada con columnas, y el tercero a una escalerilla de caracol que se perdía hacia arriba. Harry recordaba la escalerilla de caracol porque le había llamado la atención la primera vez que había subido a los dormitorios, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir a partir de allí.

Al parecer, Ron tampoco la tenía en realidad, porque se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a tartamudear y a protestar en voz muy alta mientras Percy seguía riéndose. Harry, aprovechando que los dos hermanos estaban distraídos, se acercó con curiosidad a la baranda de mármol que rodeaba el rellano y se asomó al borde; más allá se abría el vacío, de donde provenía una especie de resplandor dorado que parecía surgir de los pisos inferiores. Como estaban en lo alto de la enorme torre, Harry vio debajo de él pisos y pisos de escaleras que serpenteaban y se entrelazaban entre ellas sin aparente orden ni concierto. Todavía había algunas figuras negras rezagadas, subiendo y bajando peldaños, dirigiéndose a los dormitorios para pasar la noche. La verdad es que desde arriba del todo la vista de la Gran Escalera era bastante impresionante. Harry se acercó más y fue a acodarse sobre la baranda para ver mejor, pero casi se tropezó cuando oyó el grito de Percy a sus espaldas:

-¡Harry, no te acerques al borde!

Harry se dio la vuelta con rapidez, repentinamente asustado, retrocedió y se pegó contra la baranda, agarrándose a los fríos barrotes de mármol que había a su espalda. Pero al ver su expresión, Percy levantó al instante las palmas de las manos.

-¡No pasa nada, Harry! –se apresuró a decir, alarmado-. Es sólo que es peligroso acercarse mucho a las barandas. Podrías caerte. Anda, ven. No pasa nada, de verdad –repitió. Percy miró a Harry con expresión preocupada; parecía desconcertado por su reacción tan brusca. Harry se acercó a él con cautela, despacio, respirando entrecortadamente. Pero Percy no parecía enfadado, y entonces se le ocurrió pensar que había hecho el ridículo, que se había asustado por nada, como un niño pequeño, así que bajó la vista, avergonzado, y volvió junto a ellos.

-Lo siento, Percy –dijo con la vista baja.

Percy se lo quedó mirando unos segundos sin decir nada, pero luego revolvió la cabeza y les hizo un gesto para que les siguieran. Ron, detrás de su hermano, también lo observaba con expresión curiosa.

Los tres siguieron avanzando. Harry se sorprendió al ver que Percy torcía hacia la derecha, hacia la escalera de caracol. Él recordaba perfectamente haber pasado junto a ella aquella mañana cuando salían de los dormitorios, pero no haber bajado por ella.

Sin embargo, aquello ya le había pasado varias veces. Por eso era tan difícil recordar dónde estaba todo en Hogwarts: parecía que las estancias, los corredores y las escaleras cambiaban de ubicación a placer, emergiendo aquí o allí sin ningún patrón discernible. Así, ¿cómo se supone que iba a arreglárselas para llegar a tiempo a sus clases? Sólo llegar al Gran Comedor cada mañana para el desayuno suponía todo un desafío.

Pero eso no era ninguna molestia; al contrario, era emocionante y divertido, como si Harry y Ron fueran los protagonistas de una historia de aventuras. Cada día habían descubierto lugares nuevos en sus excursiones por el castillo; corredores, tapices, desvanes abandonados, jardines, claustros y peristilos, y aquella sala en la que se habían extraviado tratando de llegar a Encantamientos, una estancia circular completamente vacía donde sonaba una curiosa música de arpa, etérea y misteriosa.

En Hogwarts, cuando te despertabas, nunca sabías exactamente qué te ibas a encontrar a lo largo del día. Harry y Ron se preguntaban con frecuencia cómo lo hacían los alumnos mayores para orientarse por el castillo; Harry los veía siempre tan decididos por los pasillos, como si supieran con toda seguridad adónde se dirigían. Ellos, en cambio, no hacían más que vagar por allí, confiando encontrar su clase por casualidad.

Era imposible no sentirse como un explorador de leyenda, o como un héroe medieval moviéndose con cautela por la fortaleza del dragón. De donde provenía no había espacio para la imaginación, para la fantasía, para «echar la mente a volar», como había dicho el profesor Flitwick. En Privet Drive todo era monótono y despiadado, concienzudamente gris, con la habilidad de matar cualquier creatividad u originalidad que pudiese tener cualquiera de sus habitantes.

La escalerilla era de metal forjado, y los escalones eran muy estrechos y empinados. Percy insistió mucho en que se agarraran bien a la barandilla para no caer. La verdad es que Ron tenía algo de razón, Percy podía parecer una madre pesada a veces. Los dos no eran ningunos bebés. En la penumbra de la escalerilla, mientras subían, Harry oyó las voces cuchicheantes de los hermanos, discutiendo otra vez («¡Ron, me estás pisando la túnica! ¡Ten cuidado!»), y se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. No sabía por qué.

Tras abandonar la escalera de caracol llegaron a un corredor que Harry no había visto nunca. Se trataba de un elegante pasillo abovedado cubierto por una serie de arcos diafragmáticos de madera que sostenían el complejo artesonado del techo. Los arcos se apoyaban en unos gruesos pilares de piedra con resaltos de madera en las esquinas. Estos pilares se hallaban adosados a las paredes, entre los ventanales, que dejaban pasar la última penumbra antes de la llegada de la noche. Las antorchas ya estaban encendidas.

Sin embargo, lo más singular es que al final del corredor flotaba una gigantesca jaula redonda, ligeramente alargada en los bordes, hecha con finísimos barrotes plateados. Su interior contenía otra jaula idéntica pero mucho más pequeña que también flotaba misteriosamente. Y allí dentro, acurrucado en un pequeño columpio, dormía un pájaro blanco, con una cabeza bajo el ala.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? –inquirió Ron, dando unos pasos hacia atrás-. Nunca lo había visto.

-Sólo es una jaula para aves, Ron –Percy apartó suavemente a su hermano y echó a andar por el pasillo-. Seguidme, llegaremos antes por aquí.

-¿Es de alguien ese pájaro? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad mientras ambos se apresuraban a seguirlo-. ¿Y por qué está su jaula dentro de otra jaula? ¿No es un poco… redundante?

-Redundante –repitió Percy, saboreando la palabra en los labios-. Has escogido un adjetivo sorprendentemente exacto, Harry. Redundante. Me gusta.

-¿Vas a explicarnos lo que es o quieres seguir haciéndote el interesante? –intervino Ron de mal humor.

-Está bien… -los tres se detuvieron delante del extraño artefacto-. La llaman la Jaula de los Pasos Perdidos. Aparece y desaparece a su antojo, pero nunca abandona el séptimo piso. Creemos que simplemente le gusta estar cerca del cielo. Y los pájaros nadie sabe de dónde salen –añadió, adelantándose a la pregunta de Harry-. A veces sólo hay uno, como ahora, pero en otras ocasiones le acompaña otra ave de color negro. Normalmente duermen, aunque a veces también se pelean.

-¿Y no se les puede dar de comer? –inquirió Harry, interesado.

-Nunca lo he probado. Y mirad, también tiene una inscripción…

Percy señaló un aro de metal que rodeaba la parte baja de la jaula mayor, donde se percibía a la luz de las antorchas unas grandes letras mayúsculas.

-_Deus… Inde… _-trató de leer Ron-. Uf, es latín. Qué pereza.

-Venga, ¿no decías que tus clases eran una pérdida de tiempo? –dijo Percy con algo de malicia-. Sin duda el gran Ronald Weasley ya domina a la perfección esta disciplina tan básica. Impresióname con tus habilidades.

Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina, y algo envalentonado, se dispuso a rodear la jaula mientras leía en voz alta la inscripción.

-_Deus inde ego_… -entonaba, esforzándose en pronunciar las palabras con la etérea cadencia de esa lengua-. _Furum aviumque… maxima fornido_. No, _formido_.

-¡Bravo! Ron, una pregunta rápida –dijo Percy de repente, dando una palmada en el aire-. _Deus_, declinación y caso.

-¿Qué? ¡No empieces, Percy! –exclamó Ron, irritado, volviendo a su encuentro-. ¡Ya tengo suficiente con las clases!

-¿Harry?

Harry creía saber la respuesta, pero no quería que pareciese que le estaba haciendo la pelota a Percy, sobre todo delante de Ron, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Está bien –dijo Percy algo decepcionado-. Es de la segunda declinación, y el caso es el nominativo.

-¿Y qué significa? –preguntó Harry.

-'Y así soy un dios, de ladrones y aves el mayor terror' –recitó Percy con satisfacción-. Es un verso de la octava sátira de Horacio. Un poeta del Imperio Romano. Es muy pertinente, ¿no os parece? La jaula es el terror de los ladrones, porque impide que roben lo que alberga en su interior, pero también es enemiga de los pájaros, porque no les permite salir. La jaula es a la vez un guardián y un tirano, porque protege pero también encierra, ¿os dais cuenta?

-Sí, sí, maravilloso –dijo Ron con impaciencia-. Una metáfora admirable, ¿se te ha ocurrido a ti solito?

-Es un artefacto bello, sin duda –continuó Percy, haciendo caso omiso de su hermano. Harry se fijó en que lucía una expresión de ensoñación tras sus sofisticadas gafas cuadradas-. Pero es una belleza triste, una pureza infinita y desolada, como un Universo en miniatura, espléndido pero aislado en sí mismo… Perdonad, estoy desvariando.

-Y que lo digas –replicó Ron.

Percy pareció volver a la tierra, y le echó a Ron una mirada de reproche. Sin decir nada más, los tres dejaron atrás la misteriosa jaula, y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-_Caput draconis_ –dijo Percy.

-¿Declinación y caso? –murmuró Ron al oído de Harry, lo que logró que éste se riera por lo bajo.


	3. Sala común

Sala común

Cuando Harry pasó por el agujero del retrato, una agradable oleada de aire cálido le alcanzó el rostro. Sólo estaban a principios de septiembre, pero los pasillos estaban vacíos, húmedos y fríos, y fue todo un alivio entrar de nuevo en el caldeado ambiente de la sala común.

Pero no era sólo eso: el sofá destartalado, las alfombras gastadas, los mullidos cojines, la enorme chimenea crepitante, todo aquello creaba una sensación desconocida por Harry hasta entonces. Era… Era como entrar en un hogar, como acceder a un refugio seguro y confortable, un lugar muy pequeño en comparación con la vastedad del resto del castillo, pero suyo al fin y al cabo. Un lugar donde el peligro no podía alcanzarlo… Y además el resto de estudiantes que veía lo saludaban y le sonreían, parecían contentos de verlo, contentos de que él estuviese entre ellos… Harry los correspondió con una temblorosa sonrisa, sintiendo que la calidez se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacíais por ahí tan tarde? –era Hermione Granger, por supuesto. La niña los observaba con desaprobación desde uno de los sillones, sentada con los brazos rígidamente cruzados-. Habéis estado a punto de infringir el toque de queda, ¡y os podrían haber quitado puntos!

-Pero si íbamos con Percy –replicó Harry.

-Y, francamente, a ti no te importa –le espetó Ron.

Hermione Granger hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero decidió dejarlos en paz (por suerte) y volver la vista al voluminoso libro que tenía abierto entre las piernas.

Harry y Ron fueron a sentarse a un rincón de la sala común, donde eligieron dos butacas reclinadas cubiertas de mantas y sedas rojizas.

-Ah, qué maravilla –exhaló Ron cuando se sentaron, cerrando los ojos.

-Hummm… –coincidió Harry, relajado y soñoliento. En su vida se había sentido tan a gusto.

-No os podéis quedar dormidos, ¿lo sabéis, verdad? -dijo una voz, estridente e inflexible. Al parecer, Hermione Granger se había levantado y los había seguido por toda la sala común. Estaba de pie ante ellos, con el ceño fruncido-. Hoy tenemos nuestra primera clase de Astronomía, a las nueve de la noche.

-Pero qué plasta eres, por Dios –explotó Ron, levantándose también-. Harry y yo somos perfectamente capaces de leer el horario, ¿sabes? No nos sabemos los libros de texto de memoria, pero eso no significa que seamos tontos.

-¡Yo no quería decir eso! ¡Lo que pasa es que…!

Las llamas de la chimenea proyectaban sombras danzantes sobre los tapices que cubrían las paredes. Eran rojos, y representaban a una hermosa dama medieval acariciando a un unicornio en el exterior de un pabellón de caza. Deseando alejarse de la discusión entre Ron y Hermione Granger, Harry se levantó, se acercó al tapiz y pasó una mano por su intrincada trama, siguiendo con los dedos el trazado de los dibujos. Ahora que se había acercado más, Harry podía ver que los hilos de brocado, rojos, verdes, dorados y azules, se entrelazaban delicadamente formando hojas, pájaros, estrellas y otros animalillos fantásticos.

-¿De dónde habrán sacado esto? –musitó Harry, fascinado. Justo en ese momento Percy pasó por su lado, pero se detuvo al verlo tan interesado en los tapices.

-Preciosos, ¿verdad? –preguntó con orgullo.

-Sí…

-Son del siglo quince, de la escuela flamenca –informó-. Los muggles tienen una reproducción en un museo francés, pero no le llega ni a la suela del zapato a la obra original.

Harry asintió en silencio, admirando el tapiz, y entonces se percató de que encima de la tienda de la dama había una inscripción bordada.

-_À mon seul désir_ –dijo Percy al instante-. 'A mi único deseo'.

-A mi único deseo… -repitió Harry-. ¿Qué significa?

-Sospecho que es una reformulación del _Carpe Diem _clásico –Percy negó con la cabeza con aires de presuntuosa fatalidad-. En fin, Harry, yo subiré ya a mi dormitorio. Tengo muchísimo trabajo –añadió alegremente-. Y a uno no lo nombran Representante del Colegio por quedarse sentado en la sala común –se rio de su propio chiste-. En fin, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Percy.

Harry volvió junto a Ron, y comprobó con alivio que Hermione Granger parecía haberse ido definitivamente.

-¿Qué quería Percy? –inquirió Ron, desconfiado, mientras Harry se sentaba junto a él.

-Me estaba hablando sobre los tapices –contestó Harry.

-¿Qué les pasa hoy a los empollones con nosotros? –se preguntó Ron, alzando las manos con frustración-. Parece que no nos los podemos quitar de encima. Y nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo.

-¿Qué quería Hermione Granger?

-Yo qué sé… -Ron puso los ojos en blanco-. Esa chica está loca. Creo que Lavender y Parvati le tienen miedo. Las he oído quejarse de que las obliga a estar en silencio a partir de las nueve en el dormitorio porque dice que tiene que dormir bien para estar atenta en las clases.

-¿A las nueve? –dijo Harry, atónito-. Entonces la clase de Astronomía de hoy le parecerá una auténtica fiesta nocturna, acabando tan tarde.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

-Si es trabajo seguro que no cuenta. Hablando del tema… -añadió con desánimo.

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro, se desperezaron a sus anchas en los cómodos butacones y fueron a buscar sus mochilas. Luego se arrastraron hasta una mesa, donde sacaron sus ejemplares de _Teoría Mágica_,de Adalbert Waffling, y lo abrieron por el capítulo segundo.

-«Las Leyes Fundamentales de la Magia: Cuestiones Preliminares y Estado de la Cuestión» -leyó Ron, imitando el tono agudo e impertinente de Hermione Granger-. Seguro que es capaz de recitarlo sin dejarse ni una coma.

Harry no contestó, porque estaba ocupado sacando los nuevos y extravagantes utensilios de escritura que por lo visto todavía se utilizaban en el mundo de los magos. Es decir… ¡Pergamino, tinta y pluma! ¡Como si aún viviesen en plena Edad Media! A Harry le encantaba escribir con todo aquello, y hacer florituras con la pluma, y mojarla en el tintero arqueando el dedo meñique, como habría hecho un aristócrata. Era imposible no sentirse como si estuviese escribiendo algo importantísimo, algo transcendente y solemne que iba a pasar a la historia, como la Carta Magna de Inglaterra, la Biblia o un tratado de paz entre dos imperios.

Pero Harry pronto había descubierto por qué los muggles habían abandonado esos instrumentos tan pintorescos y los habían substituido por bolígrafos y libretas, objetos anodinos pero también mucho más prácticos. Para empezar, las hojas de pergamino siempre se curvaban en los extremos, y para mantenerlas planas había que aplastar los bordes con libros y otros objetos, pero a Harry le había pasado más de una vez que, estando escribiendo, la hoja se había enrollado de repente, emborronando las esmeradas letras negras. En ese sentido había que ser especialmente precavido.

Luego estaba el asunto de la tinta. De un negro intensísimo, la tinta se guardaba en pequeños tarros de cristal de forma romboidal con un tapón sellado. Había que quitar el sello con muchísimo cuidado, porque había el riesgo de que el tirón derramase el líquido sobre el pergamino, desperdiciando tinta y la propia hoja. Y mientras escribías tenías que prestar especial atención a no apoyar la mano en el pergamino, porque a Harry ya le había pasado más de una vez que había rozado las líneas superiores y la tinta, todavía fresca, se había adherido a su piel formando un auténtico estropicio. En cualquier caso, uno siempre necesitaba tener papel a mano para limpiar las manchas que inevitablemente terminaban apareciendo en tus manos, entre tus uñas o incluso en el pelo. Harry no entendía cómo conseguía Ron escribir con tanta pulcritud. Suponía, sabiamente, que aún necesitaba un poco de práctica.

Las plumas, por otra parte, necesitaban ser limpiadas y afiladas regularmente con un alcohol de madera especial que custodiaba la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, siempre suspicaz a que los estudiantes lo utilizasen para fines más opacos.

-¿Sabes que los muggles utilizan bolígrafos? –comentó Harry una vez lo hubo dispuesto todo-. Son de plástico y dosifican la tinta automáticamente.

-¿Plástico? –se extrañó Ron-. Mi padre me ha dicho que los muggles utilizan el plástico para hacer botellas de agua.

-Bueno, utilizamos el plástico para todo, en realidad. Utilizan –se corrigió al instante-. Ellos lo utilizan. Yo ya no -remarcó con algo parecido al desafío, recordando las vulgares estatuillas de plástico que tía Petunia tenía expuestas en el salón.

Ron se lo quedó mirando, desconcertado por la intensidad de su voz.

-Ahora que lo dices, tus bolígrafos parecen mucho más cómodos que nuestras plumas –dijo prudentemente.

-Tranquilo, me acostumbraré –Harry fingió una carcajada, pero sabía que se estaba ruborizando. No debería haber sacado a relucir su pasado muggle.

-A mí… Ya sabes que a mí no me importa en absoluto que vengas…

Pero Harry negó firmemente con la cabeza. Ron calló, y ambos se pusieron a la vez a leer sus respectivos libros.

El profesor Flitwick les había mandado redactar un resumen de los capítulos segundo, tercero y cuarto de _Teoría Mágica _para la siguiente clase. También tenían que completar unas tablas de declinaciones latinas para la semana que viene, y la profesora Sprout les había pedido que memorizasen un diagrama sobre la taxonomía botánica.

Y, por primera vez, Harry se había sumergido de buena gana en esas tareas. Casi podía sentir el ansia por el conocimiento; era como un impulso físico, relampagueando debajo de su piel. Quería leer sin parar, quería descubrir más y más hasta llegar a lo más profundo de todos los secretos de la magia. Como un gran hechicero de leyenda, como los grandes brujos que aparecían en los cromos de Ranas de Chocolate que él y Ron coleccionaban. Cuando abría un libro, Harry sentía que se estaba asomando a un abismo insondable, a un vastísimo océano lleno de maravillas y tesoros y aventuras que lo esperaban, incitándole, como el canto de una sirena.

Nunca había experimentado nada parecido. En la escuela primaria estaba demasiado pendiente de huir de Dudley y sus esbirros como para prestar debida atención a las clases. En Privet Drive tampoco se sentía con el ánimo suficiente para abrir los libros y ponerse a estudiar, pues siempre había collejas que esquivar, castigos que cumplir, insultos que ignorar o lágrimas que sofocar en la almohada de su alacena. Y el contenido de las lecciones no había conseguido nunca atraerlo: las operaciones aritméticas, las listas de ríos, los participios y las oraciones… Todo aquello era insulso y desestimulante, con el color de un pescado hervido. En cambio…

Harry inició la lectura:

_De todas las cosas que se han de buscar, la primera es la sabiduría, en la que reside la forma del bien perfecto; la sabiduría ilumina al hombre para que se conozca a sí mismo, y para que sepa que fue semejante a todos los demás antes de comprender que fue hecho en forma diferente a todos los demás. El alma inmortal, en efecto, iluminada por la sabiduría, puede ver cuál es su principio y reconoce cuán indigno es que alguien busque fuera de sí mismo cuando debiera darse por satisfecho con lo que él es en sí mismo. También en la magia, la más sutil de las disciplinas humanas, es necesario antes que nada…_

-¡Hola, chicos! –Harry levantó la vista, levemente molesto, y se encontró con la cara redonda y pálida de Neville Longbottom, uno de sus compañeros de Gryffindor-. Los otros y yo hemos pensado que… -Neville se mordió el labio-. Perdona, ¿os he interrumpido?

-Para nada –dijo Ron resueltamente, cerrando el libro con un golpe seco-. ¿Qué habéis pensado?

-Podríamos todos juntos a la torre de Astronomía –dijo Neville-. Nadie sabe exactamente cómo se llega, y al ser de noche… -Neville no terminó la frase, pero todos entendieron que le daba mucho miedo vagar por el castillo en la oscuridad, con los fantasmas y _Peeves _acechando detrás de cada esquina.

A Harry y Ron tampoco les hacía mucha gracia la perspectiva, huelga a decir, de modo que recogieron sus cosas y se unieron al pequeño grupo de niños y niñas de primero, que discutían muy juntos a un lado del agujero del retrato.

-Estoy segura… Estoy segura que lo he leído en este capítulo –murmuraba Hermione Granger mientras pasaba con frenesí las páginas de _Historia de Hogwarts_, mientras Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil le lanzaban miradas de auténtica inquietud por encima del hombro.

-¿Vosotros sabéis cómo se llega a la torre de Astronomía? –preguntó con desánimo Dean Thomas.

-Todavía no hemos logrado ir de la sala común al Gran Comedor sin perdernos –dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros-. No tenemos ni idea.

-¿No podrías preguntárselo a tus hermanos, Ron? –inquirió Seamus Finnigan-. Creo que eres el único de todos nosotros que tiene familia en Hogwarts.

-Ya han subido al dormitorio –contestó Ron evasivamente-. Además, es mejor no fiarse de las indicaciones de Fred y George. Tal vez nos mandan al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Seguro que les parecería una buena broma de bienvenida.

Harry todavía no había levantado la vista. Hablar con Ron era bastante sencillo, pero siempre se cohibía cuando estaban con todo el grupo. Y no ayudaba que Neville y Seamus le lanzaran continuas miraditas de reojo para tratar de atisbar su cicatriz debajo del flequillo. Harry hundió los hombros, sintiéndose observado, y deseó llevar una bufanda con la que poder cubrirse la cara.

-Supongo que podemos preguntar a algunos alumnos mayores… -sugirió Parvati sin el menor entusiasmo.

Todos lanzaron una mirada temerosa a los gigantescos estudiantes de Gryffindor. El silencio se extendió por el pequeño corrillo como una losa de piedra.

-¡Aquí está! –exclamó Hermione, con lo que todos los demás pegaron un respingo-. La torre de Astronomía –dijo sin despegar la vista del libro- fue construida en 1455 como substitución de una torre anterior que se derribó parcialmente por un hechizo obstaculizador mal ejecutado… Vaya, no sabía que fuera tan tardía…

-Y eso… ¿Cómo nos puede ayudar a encontrarla? –preguntó Neville con un hilo de voz.

-¡Es muy sencillo, Neville! –intervino Ron mordazmente-. Sólo hay que preguntárselo a las piedras de los muros: «Disculpe, señora piedra, ¿fue usted puesta aquí en 1455? ¿No? Vaya, qué lástima…».

Harry tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para contener la risa. Hermione Granger, por su parte, le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Aquí pone que la torre se encuentra en la esquina noroeste del castillo, cerca del Puente Colgante –dijo la niña con rigidez, ignorando el comentario de Ron-. ¿Os dice algo eso?

-No –contestaron Ron, Dean y Parvati. Los demás se limitaron a hacer una mueca.

-Bueno, esto es una pérdida de tiempo –Hermione cerró _Historia de Hogwarts _con disgusto y se lo colocó bajo el brazo-. Será mejor que cojamos nuestros telescopios y nos preparemos. Iremos al despacho de la profesora McGonagall para que ella nos guíe.

-¿Y sabes llegar hasta allí? –preguntó Seamus, arqueando una ceja.

-He ido dos veces esta semana –contestó Hermione, levantando la barbilla con dignidad-. Le he pedido que me asigne trabajo extra para preparar la lección introductoria de los hechizos proteicos –y dicho lo cual se marchó al dormitorio con la cabeza bien alta. Lavender y Parvati la siguieron murmurando por lo bajo.

-Bueno, los colegios muggles no son castillos, esto está claro –comentó Dean mientras se encaminaban ellos también hacia la escalera de piedra-. Pero al menos tienen carteles para señalizar dónde están las clases. ¿Verdad que sí, Harry?

Harry se sobresaltó al verse directamente interpelado.

-Sí –dijo automáticamente-. Y no tienen tantas escaleras –añadió en un momento de inspiración.

Dean le sonrió, y Harry sintió algo extraño en la barriga, una mezcla de sorpresa, aprensión y la agitada sensación de que estaba siendo muy afortunado, de que debía agradecerle a Dean que lo tratara bien, que lo tolerara, que quisiera ser su amigo. Si no, quizás le volvería la espalda, como había hecho todo el mundo, como haría Ron eventualmente. Pero no sabía cómo.

Una vez en el dormitorio, los cinco sacaron sus telescopios enfundados y los metieron en sus mochilas con algo de respeto. Harry sacó el suyo brevemente del envoltorio: sin duda era un objeto hermoso, con el metal bruñido brillando tenuemente a la luz de la lámpara.

-¿Nos ponemos la capa? –preguntó Ron a Harry, indeciso.

-Yo creo que sí –contestó-. Si la clase es en la azotea de una torre, supongo que soplará el viento.

Las capas eran otra cosa extraordinaria. ¡Qué maravilla era poder correr por el castillo con la capa sacudiéndose al viento detrás de él, poderosa y dramáticamente! Era casi como ir disfrazado. Ron, por supuesto, no comprendía por qué aquello le parecía a Harry tan divertido, así que se tenía que reprimir. Aun así, cuando se puso la capa sobre los hombros no pudo evitar dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo, como el Zorro o como el Fantasma de la Ópera. Por supuesto, se cercioró de que todos sus compañeros estuviesen ocupados o mirando hacia otro lado, incluido Ron. No quería parecer infantil a sus ojos.

Después de abrocharse las capas, los cinco abandonaron el dormitorio e hicieron el camino de vuelta al agujero del retrato. Las chicas se les unieron poco después.

-Muy bien, vámonos –dijo Hermione Granger con decisión.


	4. Pasillos, estrellas, teatros

Pasillos, estrellas, teatros

Al otro lado del retrato, apoyada en la pared del pasillo, les esperaba una mujer de piel oscura, alta y esbelta, con varias trenzas negras colgándole de un lado del hombro. Llevaba una lujosa túnica dorado oscuro y un sombrero puntiagudo de bruja con estrellas bordadas de color verde oliva. En aquellos momentos parecía inmersa en un librito que leía con una mano. El libro era de tapa blanda, y ella aprovechaba para doblar la cubierta hacia atrás de un modo que habría escandalizado a la señora Pince. Con la otra mano sujetaba una bolsa de tela cosida a mano con el planeta Saturno estampado en una de las caras.

Neville tropezó en el agujero del retrato de la sorpresa, y Harry y Ron se rezagaron para poder ayudarlo. Los demás se quedaron amontonados delante en la entrada de la sala común, indecisos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

La extraña mujer levantó la vista de su libro y se incorporó, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Por fin! –exclamó, guardando el librito dentro de la bolsa-. ¿Vosotros sois los estudiantes de primero de Gryffindor?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Hermione Granger dio con aplomo un paso al frente.

-Sí, señora –dijo con el tono serio y respetuoso que siempre empleaba delante de los adultos-. No estamos vulnerando el toque de queda. Vamos a ver a la profesora McGonagall para que nos diga dónde está la torre de Astronomía. Tenemos clase allí en media hora –terminó con algo de ansiedad.

-Oh, chicos –la mujer los miró compasivamente-. Parece que ha habido un malentendido. Pedí que escribieran una nota en el tablón de anuncios de vuestra sala común para informaros de que os pasaría a buscar. Nunca me ha gustado la idea de que los alumnos de primero recorran el castillo de noche para venir a mi clase. Ah, soy la profesora Aurora Sinistra –aclaró, sonriendo de nuevo-. Me encargaré de vuestras lecciones de Astronomía durante este curso.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió por todo el grupo. Al final, Hermione levantó la mano.

-Lo siento, profesora –dijo, mordiéndose el labio-. No sabíamos que existía un tablón de anuncios. En _Historia de Hogwarts _sólo se menciona que…

-Es culpa de Percy –saltó Ron, encantado-. Él debería habernos contado lo del tablón ese la primera noche, cuando nos llevó por primera vez al dormitorio. Un descuido imperdonable para un prefecto, si queréis mi opinión –añadió imitando el pomposo tono de su hermano.

-Ya… -la profesora Sinistra le dirigió a Ron una mirada de curiosidad-. Si no me equivoco, usted debe ser el último Weasley varón que tendremos en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? El broche final.

-Pues… sí –respondió Ron, vacilante-. Yo soy el último –ya no parecía tan contento.

-Sideral –comentó la profesora Sinistra con una cabezada de asentimiento-. Entonces, si todos lleváis vuestros telescopios y vuestro material, será mejor que emprendamos el camino.

Dicho lo cual, la profesora echó a andar a paso firme por el pasillo, y Harry y los demás se apresuraron a seguirla.

El castillo se transformaba por la noche. Hogwarts se replegaba en sí mismo, se volvía opaco y acechante como un animal antiquísimo: impenetrable, inmóvil, como si tratara de esconder a toda costa un secreto inconfesable, un secreto que los habitantes de la luz del día no podían descubrir. Las antorchas proyectaban sombras parpadeantes por las paredes de piedra, los pasillos y las escaleras parecían alejarse hasta el infinito y desaparecer en la oscuridad, y por todas partes se oía un eco indistinguible, un viento etéreo que soplaba por las altas bóvedas, un no sé qué latente que se percibía ronroneando en la noche y que no era el chisporroteo silencioso de los fuegos, o las brisas nocturnas que aullaban suavemente entre los pináculos, o el temblor de las vidrieras o los pasos fantasmales. Era algo más, pero eso era todo lo que Harry podía decir al respecto.

-Señor Weasley –dijo entonces la profesora Sinistra. Ron levantó la vista, desconcertado, y avanzó un par de pasos hasta colocarse a la altura de la profesora. Harry lo siguió.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Ron, leve y como empequeñecido.

-¿Sabe cuál es la última estrella que brilla en el firmamento? –inquirió. Ron negó con la cabeza-. Los antiguos griegos la llamaban Phosphorus, la Estrella de la Mañana. Aparece justo antes del despuntar de la aurora. Es la estrella que anuncia el amanecer, la que trae la luz a los mortales después de las largas tinieblas de la noche. En contraposición, los griegos identificaron a otro cuerpo celeste, Hesperus, la Estrella de la Tarde, la primera estrella que aparece en el cielo, justo después del ocaso. La que anuncia la oscuridad.

Todos escuchaban hipnotizados. Ron la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse aquel extraño discurso.

-En la traducción griega del Antiguo Testamento –continuó la profesora-, la Estrella de la Mañana aparece mencionada con el mismo nombre, «Phosphorus», pero en la biblia católica traducen el término por el vocablo latino «Lucifer», que significa 'Portador de la Luz'. Más adelante…

-¿Cómo? –dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Lucifer, como el Diablo? ¿Me está diciendo que la última estrella es el Diablo? –Harry le notó cierta decepción en la voz, y también algo más preocupante, como si se sintiera herido. Harry se colocó lealmente a su lado, y le rozó el codo con la mano para hacerle saber que él lo defendería de aquella repentina acusación-. ¿Qué se supone que trata de decirme?

-Eso sólo es una interpretación, señor Weasley –repuso la profesora Sinistra, apaciguadora-. El versículo disputado en cuestión se encuentra en uno de los cánticos del profeta Isaías. Por casualidad, ¿no habrá alguien…?

De inmediato, la bien adiestrada mano de Hermione Granger se alzó presurosa hacia lo alto, firme y gallarda como una torre de Babel. La profesora Sinistra se la quedó mirando, algo sorprendida ante tanta efusividad, y le indicó por señas que tenía permiso para hablar.

-¿Señorita…?

-Granger, profesora –contestó la niña-. La mención de la que habla se encuentra en el capítulo catorce, versículos doce a catorce. Dice: «¡Cómo has caído del cielo, Estrella de la Mañana! Tú, que sometías a las naciones, has sido derribado por tierra» -recitó impecablemente. La profesora Sinistra la observaba sin habla.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo…? –balbució-. ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor, por el amor de Dios!

-Hace dos años tuve que memorizarme algunos versículos de Isaías para la obra de teatro de Navidad –explicó Hermione con algo de vehemencia. Incluso en la penumbra de la noche se percibía su creciente y satisfecho rubor-. Para mi escuela. Yo hacía el papel de farisea. Y como preparación extra decidí leerme el libro entero.

Harry bajó la vista al suelo. Él también había hecho una obra de teatro de Navidad en su colegio. Su profesora, preocupada porque Harry nunca participase en la dinámica de la clase, decidió asignarle uno de los papeles más sencillos, pues temía Harry colapsara en medio de la obra debido al pánico escénico: lo único que tenía que hacer era plantarse en medio del escenario con una túnica blanca y un par de alas de cartón colgadas a la espalda. Entonces sus compañeros, vestidos de pastores, se arrodillaban ante él y le enseñaban la nuca, y luego Harry extendía su mano y enunciaba con voz monocorde sus líneas: «No temáis; he aquí que os doy nuevas de gran gozo, que lo serán para todo el pueblo. Pues os ha nacido en la ciudad de David un Salvador, que es Cristo el Señor. Que esto os sirva de señal: hallaréis al niño envuelto en pañales, acostado en un pesebre».

Harry aún se acordaba a la perfección, igual que Hermione Granger. Lo había ensayado miles de veces en el patio, durante sus paseos solitarios bajo las hayas del parque. Lo había repetido frente al espejo después de bañarse, lo murmuraba en voz baja por las noches, acostado en la oscuridad de su alacena con el cuerpo lleno de moretones. Se lo susurraba a los váteres que frotaba, a los suelos que fregaba. Era otra suerte de plegaria.

Sin embargo, Harry no había desarrollado ningún tipo de religiosidad, como es natural. Si en efecto existía un Salvador, Harry sabía que le había dado la espalda. Suponía que Dios estaba demasiado ocupado favoreciendo a niños como su primo: se lo podía imaginar perfectamente, aplaudiendo entusiasmado desde el cielo mientras Dudley propinaba patadas a Harry y lo tiraba por las escaleras. Se lo podía imaginar jaleando y lanzando vítores en compañía de sus ángeles mientras observaba cómo tío Vernon agarraba de malos modos a Harry por el pescuezo y lo apretaba contra la pared: «¡Más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte!», demandaría el público divino, exaltado ante tanta violencia.

En todo caso, el presunto Salvador había nacido hacía muchísimos años, en tiempos de pastores y tiendas, y en el fondo no era más que un bebé de una grandeza inverosímil, con la mirada perdida y un círculo dorado en la cabeza. Un muñeco en una obra de teatro infantil. Nacido a la intemperie en pleno invierno. Un chiste. Una burla. Si podía salvar a alguien, acaso trataría de salvarse a sí mismo.

Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, si Harry se esforzaba lo suficiente, si lograba declamar sus líneas sin errores, si conseguía no arruinar la obra de teatro con sus anormalidades, entonces sus tíos se sentirían menos inclinados a maltratarle. No tendrían esa excusa, al menos. Tampoco es que ese pensamiento despertara en Harry algún tipo de esperanza. Más bien era agotamiento.

Pero, naturalmente, la obra fue un desastre. Harry se tropezó con el borde de la túnica blanca, y Dudley, que iba vestido de sol, se desplazó unos centímetros hacia delante para que los rayos naranjas de su disfraz se clavaran en la espalda de Harry. La profesora de teatro, que los observaba desde uno de los laterales, los sonrió con ternura. Probablemente interpretó la aproximación de su primo como un gesto solidario. Una señal de amor fraterno, como para infundirme ánimos.

Y ante él se abría el vacío. Nada lo había preparado para aquello: una sala hecha de oscuridad sólida, rostros desdibujados que fila tras fila clavaban en él sus ojos, y aquel silencio implacable, y la potente luz de los focos, y las toses incómodas que surgían aquí y allí al ver que Harry no empezaba a hablar, y el sudor que corría por su frente, y los pinchos de Dudley, crueles y burlones, empujándole desde atrás… La sensación de que todo era más brillante, de que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies, de que todas y cada una de las personas que allí había estaban mirándolo, pendiente de sus movimientos, escrutando hasta el más leve parpadeo. Entonces, de repente, Harry notó que sus alas de cartón se movían solas. Se movían cada vez más rápido, empujando a Dudley hacia atrás e impulsando a Harry hacia el borde del escenario. Los niños pastores, arrodillados a su alrededor, se apartaron hacia ambos lados, pálidos del susto, y Harry siguió moviéndose hacia delante incapaz de detenerse. Sus alas se agitaban ahora ansiosamente, con urgencia, con voracidad, como si desearan conducir a Harry hacia una caída suicida, una caída hasta las profundidades, hasta el abismo.

El castigo fue descomunal. Todas las vacaciones encerrado en la alacena. Sopa de lata. Ningún regalo para Navidad. Daba igual lo que dijera Harry: «las alas se movían solas, las alas se movían solas», repetía sin cesar. Ellos nunca lo creerían.

Al final de la obra, un segundo niño vestido de ángel se alzaba entre aplausos y exclamaba: «¡Gloria a Dios en las alturas y paz en la tierra a los hombres de buena voluntad!».

¿Paz?, pensaba Harry, iracundo, dando vueltas en su alacena como un animal enjaulado. ¿Paz para quién? ¿Para sus tíos, para Dudley, para los profesores? ¿Paz para Dios? Y una mierda.

Fue la primera vez que pensó conscientemente en una palabrota. Quizás Harry era el Diablo, después de todo. El malvado y deforme Diablo, escondido y conspirando en su guarida-alacena.

Aquello le recordó que había vuelto a desconectarse de la conversación. Sin duda aquello le pasaba demasiado a menudo y tenía que ponerle arreglo.

-…Lo que quiero decir es que la Estrella de la Mañana ha intrigado a los astrónomos de todas las civilizaciones antiguas –iba diciendo la profesora Sinistra-. Es el segundo cuerpo celeste más brillante después del sol, y además tiene una trayectoria absolutamente fuera de lo común. Así que, señor Weasley, créame cuando le digo que ser el último a veces es sinónimo de ser excepcional. Eso lo sabemos todos los astrónomos.

-Vaya… -mientras caminaban, Ron extendió las manos frente a sí y se quedó observándolas-. Pues… Muchas gracias, profesora Sinistra –dijo sin levantar la vista.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? –repuso la profesora con entusiasmo-. Ni el Hesperus ni el Phosphorus existen de verdad. Más adelante, se descubrió que en realidad son el mismo objeto celeste: ni más ni menos que el planeta Venus. Así que espero que esto os sirva de lección a todos –dijo, levantando la voz hacia toda la clase-. Los últimos pueden ser los primeros y viceversa. Pero a veces ni los unos ni los otros existen, pues son la misma cosa.

Nadie se atrevió a replicar esta sentencia. Parvati y Lavender se habían cogido del brazo, y contemplaban a la profesora Sinisitra con un aspecto muy serio y fatalista, como si sólo ellas hubiesen logrado entender el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Dean tenía la boca abierta, y a Ron le bailaba en los labios una sonrisa.

-Ahora tendremos que hacerte una reverencia –le dijo Harry en voz baja, acercándose a su hombro-. Lord Estrella de la Mañana, el último de los cielos.

Ron le dio un empujón amistoso, sin dejar de sonreír, pero Harry se apartó a tiempo.

-Ahora saldremos al exterior –anunció la profesora Sinistra-. Poneos bien las capas; estas últimas noches han sido bastante frías.


	5. Puente, biblioteca

Puente, biblioteca

La profesora Sinistra accionó con dificultad el pomo herrumbroso de una puerta y todos fueron a parar a un sólido puente de piedra que comunicaba dos torres. Había una antorcha a cada lado de la puerta de entrada, y otras dos al final del puente, meros puntitos titilando en la lejanía. Sobre ellos, las tremendas y afiladas torres del castillo se recortaban oscuras contra el cielo estrellado. Al lado de Harry, Ron contuvo un estornudo y se arrebujó en el interior de su capa. Realmente hacía frío, y el viento arreciaba con fuerza, sacudiéndoles las capas.

La profesora hizo pasar a todos al puente, y luego cerró la puerta con decisión.

-No os preocupéis si no conseguís memorizar el camino –comentó amablemente-. Vendré a buscaros durante todo el primer trimestre. Tiempo de sobra para aclimatarse, ¿no creéis? Y ahora sigamos.

-Disculpe, profesora –dijo Parvati Patil. Su voz apenas logró imponerse en el inmenso silencio de la noche. Era como si sus quedas palabras se perdieran en el cielo abierto-. Hermione nos ha dicho que la torre de Astronomía estaba cerca del Puente Colgante. Y esto es un puente normal, ¿no?

-Así es. Sólo os estoy llevando por un pequeño atajo que conozco. Estaremos allí en menos de diez minutos.

-¿A qué altura estamos? –preguntó Neville con voz temblorosa, alejándose lo máximo posible de los pasamanos del puente.

-Quizás a unos setenta metros –dijo vagamente la profesora Sinistra-. La torre de Astronomía alcanza los ciento diez –añadió con una nota de orgullo-. Es la torre más alta de Hogwarts. Perfecta para observar las regiones celestiales.

Neville tragó saliva ante esta información, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada más.

Nadie habló mientras cruzaban el puente. De forma inconsciente, todos se acercaron más los unos a los otros hasta formar un grupo compacto que avanzó al unísono por el gastado suelo de piedra. No es que tuvieran miedo de caerse, pero el viento era frío y cortante, la luz parpadeaba a lo lejos, en la pared opuesta, y a ambos lados del puente todos sentían cómo se abría el vacío, casi setenta metros de vacío antes de llegar al suelo. Con un sobresalto, Harry percibió los movimientos de Ron en la oscuridad; sintió que se acercaba, que lo atraía hacia sí lentamente. Casi con delicadeza. ¿Quizás tendría algo de miedo?

«Nenaza». Ésa era la voz de Dudley. «Puto maricón de mierda». Porque de donde venía, la proximidad física no sólo era terrorífica. También provocaba una vaga desconfianza, una vaga aversión. Nuevamente, tuvo que reprimir los deseos de salir corriendo. De empujarlo y esconderse. Viejos hábitos, viejos miedos.

-Venga, chicos, adentro –la profesora Sinistra los hizo pasar uno a uno por la puerta que había al otro lado del puente-. Ya casi hemos llegado.

En aquella zona del castillo prácticamente no había antorchas encendidas. La única claridad provenía de las estrellas, débil e ínfima, que se colaba difusamente por los vitrales de las ventanas y proyectaba sus siluetas contra el suelo. La luna, apenas una silueta rasgada pendida del horizonte, aparecía y desaparecía entre las torres, y a duras penas lograba arrojar algo más de luz.

Harry se sintió cansado. Había sido un día muy largo. Él y sus compañeros siguieron arrastrando los pies por corredores y escaleras, guiados por la varita brillante de la profesora Sinistra, que iluminaba las nervaduras de las paredes y arrancaba a las filigranas del techo un suave resplandor bruñido. Finalmente alcanzaron un gran umbral de mármol blanco, como la entrada de un sepulcro, con una puerta decorada con diversas arquivoltas altas y apuntadas.

La profesora Sinistra traspasó la entrada a grandes zancadas, y sus alumnos la siguieron con alivio. La nueva sala era una imponente estancia de techo alto con varias hileras de estanterías situadas a cada lado de un pasillo central. Las columnas estaban unidas al techo por esculturas de querubines que sostenían planetas entre sus manos. Pero lo más impresionante, sin duda, era el planetario: sobre ellos se mecían enormes cuerpos esféricos de aspecto metálico, con varios anillos azules y dorados dando vueltas a su alrededor, así como otras esferas más pequeñas. Aquellos mecanismos ingrávidos flotaban con un sonido dulce y profundo, algo reverberante. Como si realmente estuvieran en el espacio.

-Muy bien –murmuró la profesora Sinistra, dejando su bolsa en una de las mesas de lectura. Con un movimiento de varita, las lámparas se encendieron con un chisporroteo, iluminando repentinamente la habitación con un resplandor cálido-. Bienvenidos a la biblioteca de Astronomía. Venid aquí, por favor.

La profesora los guio hacia un rincón de la estancia, donde una chimenea ardía alegremente. Con un gesto los indicó que tomaran asiento en los sillones y almohadones que había repartidos alrededor. Ella misma se acomodó en una butaca de tweed, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos. Una hermosa alfombra árabe cubría el suelo de madera, y a un lado de la chimenea, Harry distinguió un gran tapiz azul oscuro con diferentes dibujos de constelaciones bordados con hilo plateado. Era realmente bonito.

-Bueno, una clase que se imparte por la noche no puede ser normal –le comentó Ron al oído-. Parece el salón de mi casa.

-En ese sentido, siempre he pensado que los alumnos necesitan aprender en un entorno más confortable que un aula tradicional –intervino la profesora Sinistra desde su butaca-. De esa manera, el conocimiento se convierte no tanto en una imposición, sino en algo parecido a un placer. Ése es, al menos, uno de los objetivos principales de este curso.

-Ah… Yo… -Ron había empalidecido. Unas sillas más allá, Hermione Granger resopló con impaciencia.

-No se preocupe, señor Weasley, me hago cargo de la excentricidad de mis métodos –dijo la profesora Sinisitra sin dejar de sonreír-. En cualquier caso, quería tener unas palabras con vosotros antes de que subamos a la torre. Estamos, como ya os he dicho, en la biblioteca de Astronomía. Tanto yo como mis colegas la utilizamos regularmente: aquí está reunido todo el saber astronómico de los últimos dos mil años, tanto del mundo mágico como del no-mágico. No encontraréis otra biblioteca más completa sobre el tema en este continente. La única que la supera, es, evidentemente, la biblioteca de Uagadou, la escuela de magia más importante de África. Allí son especialmente diestros en las artes astronómicas, como sabéis –un silencio elocuente recorrió toda la clase. Sólo Hermione Granger asintió a las palabras de la profesora-. En cualquier caso, esta biblioteca es la obra de mi vida. He tardado muchos años en completarla, he recorrido largos y tenebrosos caminos, he indagado y he investigado por toda la tierra para encontrar algunos de sus volúmenes. Así que no penséis en la biblioteca como un lugar serio y aburrido donde componer redacciones y completar ejercicios monótonos y desestimulantes. Planteadlo más bien como una oportunidad, o si sois más aventureros, como una búsqueda. Pensadlo: dice la leyenda que en el castillo de Hogwarts custodiamos diez veces diez mil libros. A la fuerza las respuestas que estáis buscando deben encontrarse aquí, escondidas entre tomos polvorientos, esperando a ser descubiertas… En todo caso, os animo a venir a cualquier hora del día, y a llevaros todos los libros que deseéis. Yo no soy tan quisquillosa como la señora Pince.

Aquello arrancó ciertas sonrisas de complicidad entre los compañeros de Harry. Hermione, por su parte, observaba a la profesora Sinistra con una mirada parecida a la adoración.

Harry nunca había oído a nadie que hablase sobre los libros de aquella manera. De hecho, había muy pocos libros en Privet Drive. A Harry sólo se le venía a la mente la biblia de bolsillo que Tía Petunia tenía puesta sobre un tapete en su mesita de noche. La ponía siempre boca arriba y ligeramente torcida hacia la derecha, para que desde la entrada de la habitación se pudieran distinguir claramente las palabras «Sagrada Biblia» estampadas en la cubierta.

Harry sabía que sólo la tenía ahí para aparentar, porque una vez se había colado en la habitación de sus tíos huyendo de Dudley y había ojeado ese librito negro por encima, descubriendo con asombro que sus páginas estaban llenas de polvo.

Fue extraño revolver entre los objetos personales de sus tíos. Nunca más volvió a esconderse allí, pues le invadió una vergüenza terrible, un deseo intenso de ocultar todo aquello bajo una sábana, como si fuese algo abyecto, algo deshonroso. Las corbatas sosas de tío Vernon, los perfumes de tía Petunia perfectamente alineados en su tocador, la colcha y las revistas atrasadas… Harry no podía soportar la idea de que sus tíos tuvieran gustos o aficiones, pensamientos íntimos o una vida personal propia, secreta. Humana. Era demasiado repugnante.

También tenían la guía telefónica, por supuesto, y una colección de cuarenta y dos tomos de la _Encyclopaedia Britannica_ que tío Vernon y tía Petunia habían comprado al casarse. Pero tampoco los había visto nunca retirando esos pesados volúmenes verdes de la estantería. Harry estaba seguro que sólo los tenían allí colocados para impresionar a las visitas, o tal vez como pura decoración.

La profesora Sinistra había dicho que en los libros de Hogwarts, en algún lugar, hallaría las respuestas a sus preguntas…

Pero, ¿cuáles eran sus preguntas?

-Una vez dicho esto –prosiguió la profesora Sinistra-, queda considerar una última cuestión: ¿por qué enseñamos astronomía en Hogwarts? A primera vista, no tiene ningún tipo de aplicación en los distintos saberes mágicos. Es cierto que para elaborar determinadas pociones es necesario conocer las fases de la luna, pero eso es un conocimiento muy elemental que podría enseñaros en una tarde. Y los videntes y los centauros aseguran que la posición de los astros en el firmamento tiene una influencia directa en nuestra vida cotidiana, algo que ningún astrólogo ha podido demostrar jamás ante la comunidad mágica más escéptica –al decir esto, la profesora Sinistra frunció levemente el ceño-. Pero, como os digo, aquí no aprenderéis hechizos ni encantamientos. Y sin embargo la astronomía ha formado parte del currículo central de este colegio durante toda su historia.

La profesora Sinistra hizo una pausa y observó a sus alumnos con expresión interrogante. Al ver que nadie decía nada, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y siguió hablando.

-Lo cierto es que la observación de los cielos siempre ha sido una inquietud asociada a magos y a brujas en todas las épocas, un interés de personas que querían ir más allá de nuestra realidad común y conquistar sus límites –explicó la profesora-. Las regiones celestes no pueden enseñaros hechizos defensivos ni los usos de la sangre de dragón, pero aportan algo igualmente valioso a mi parecer: el lugar del ser humano en el universo. Y es que el espíritu de nuestra especie nos impulsa a levantar la mirada hacia arriba, a dirigirnos hacia lo que percibimos como más grande, más poderoso y más oculto. Ansiamos relacionarnos con ese otro mundo. Abarcarlo desde nuestra pequeñez. Pensad, por ejemplo, en el relato de la creación del hombre que aparece en las _Metamorfosis _de Ovidio. Según este poeta romano, el titán Prometeo modeló al primer ser humano mezclando arcilla y agua de lluvia; agua, por tanto, que provenía del cielo. Es por esto que todos los animales creados tienen la vista fija en el suelo, pendientes de comer y resguardarse de los elementos, y sólo el ser humano es capaz de alzar sus ojos a las estrellas, adonde habitan los dioses.

Mientras la profesora hablaba, Hermione Granger sacó precipitadamente pergamino y pluma y se puso a apuntar con frenesí cada palabra de su discurso, con el pergamino en precario equilibrio sobre las rodillas. Sus compañeros la imitaron a regañadientes, pendientes palabra por palabra de la hechizante voz de la profesora. Harry, por su parte, utilizó la dura cubierta del libro de _Teoría Mágica _para poder apoyar el pergamino. Tras mojar la pluma en el frasco de tinta, devolvió el frasco al interior de la mochila y empezó a escribir con trazos vacilantes.

-Pero, al final, ¿cuál es la lección que nos revela el estudio de la astronomía? –inquirió la profesora Sinistra, paseando sus penetrantes ojos oscuros por la clase-. Vivimos en un planeta insignificante que orbita en torno a una estrella perdida en una galaxia remota de algún lugar olvidado del universo, que se extiende hasta al infinito y posee más mundos que seres vivos. ¿No es un pensamiento terrorífico? No existen entidades transcendentes, ni un destino escondido entre las esferas, ni tampoco una lógica superior. Por eso la ley de las estrellas nos hace sentirnos diminutos, impotentes y arbitrarios. Esto es lo que la astronomía puede ofreceros: la humildad. Y ahora que ya os he explicado lo importante –la profesora Sinistra se levantó de su butaca-, es el momento de subir a la torre.

Al principio nadie reaccionó. Luego, poco a poco, como si hubiesen salido de un sueño, los compañeros de Harry guardaron sus cosas en la mochila y también se levantaron. Estaban impresionados, sin duda, y también algo emocionados. Ron parecía confundido. Pero a todos les gustaba sentir que podían elevarse hacia otros mundos, que podían alcanzar los misterios más recónditos. Llegar adonde otros no habían llegado.

Harry, desde luego, había enmudecido.


	6. Torre de Astronomía

Torre de Astronomía

Harry y los demás se pusieron sus mochilas al hombro y siguieron a la profesora por la biblioteca. Harry notó las formas rígidas y duras del telescopio a través de la tela de la mochila, y se preguntó por qué no le dolía la espalda de acarrear un objeto tan pesado por todo el castillo. Quizás –se le ocurrió de repente- el telescopio estaba encantado para que fuera más ligero. Ahora que lo pensaba, el profesor Flitwick les había comentado que existían encantamientos para hacer que las cosas levitasen, así que a lo mejor los fabricantes del telescopio le habían añadido un hechizo similar.

Pensó en preguntar al respecto a la profesora Sinistra, pero en seguida rechazó la idea. La mujer parecía amable y accesible, pero tenía un deje de extravagancia, por no hablar de aquel discurso tan elevado y místico. Cuando ella había dicho que los libros de Hogwarts podían dar respuesta a sus preguntas, seguro que se había referido a preguntas profundas e importantes, no a aquellas tonterías infantiles. De modo que Harry optó por callar.

-Son muchas escaleras –se disculpó la profesora Sinistra-. Pero sólo el esfuerzo lleva al triunfo. Como decían los romanos: _Per aspera ad astra_, nunca mejor dicho.

Al final de la biblioteca, una sencilla puerta de madera llevaba a una gran escalinata metálica que subía en espiral por el interior de la torre hasta alcanzar el infinito. Por suerte, allí sí que había antorchas.

-No fastidies –dijo Dean en voz baja-. ¿Los magos no conocen tampoco las escaleras mecánicas?

Tras un silencio de perplejidad, Harry decidió contestarle, pues supuso que él era el único aparte de Dean que conocía la existencia de las escaleras mecánicas.

-Sería una gran mejora –dijo.

-No digáis tonterías –les espetó Hermione con impaciencia-. Los artilugios electrónicos y la mayoría de inventos muggles no funcionan en el castillo. Hay demasiada magia impregnando el ambiente. Lo leí en _Historia de Hogwarts_.

Ron abrió la boca para replicar, pero la profesora Sinistra los llamó desde los primeros travesaños y todos acordaron en dejar la discusión para más tarde.

El ascenso era lento y cansado. Los pasos y las respiraciones de todos resonaban en el eco de la torre. En cada rellano se abrían varias puertas de madera que, según la profesora Sinistra, conducían a una serie de dormitorios y salas de estudio secundarias, ahora en desuso, pues el número de alumnos que albergaba Hogwarts había sido mucho mayor en siglos anteriores.

-Ahora se nos acumulan las aulas vacías, y hay torreones enteros que hemos tenido que cerrar a los estudiantes porque hacía décadas que nadie ponía un pie en ellos –se lamentó la profesora-. Pero es uno de los efectos del Estatuto del Secreto. El aislamiento de la comunidad mágica del resto de la sociedad humana genera, por fuerza, que nuestra población decrezca año tras año.

-Mi padre dice que si no nos hubiésemos casado con muggles nos habríamos extinguido –apuntó Ron, orgulloso de poder aportar las opiniones de su familia.

-Tiene mucha razón.

Continuaron el ascenso en silencio. Conforme subían, Harry intentó atisbar el paisaje a través de las ventanas, pero la oscuridad era total.

Al final, las escaleras desembocaban en una amplia habitación que ocupaba todo el piso superior de la torre. Un entramado de vigas sujetaba una gran cúpula azulada que tenía pintadas diferentes constelaciones y ejes de medición. Los dibujos brillaban como estrellas de verdad, e iban girando imperceptiblemente a través de la bóveda. En el centro de la estancia había un gran globo terráqueo de hierro, y al lado, un gigantesco telescopio de plata apuntaba hacia el cielo por una de las secciones de la cúpula, que estaba abierta al exterior.

Por toda la habitación soplaban frías corrientes de aire, pues los arcos desnudos de las paredes daban directamente a una pasarela de metal que daba la vuelta a toda la torre. También había otras escaleras en espiral más pequeñas que daban acceso a distintos balcones que se abrían en el tejado inclinado. Para acabar, una puerta a la izquierda conducía a la torre voladiza, en cuyo piso superior se hallaba el terrado, donde observarían las estrellas.

-Aquí realizaremos la mayor parte de las lecciones teóricas –señaló la profesora Sinistra-. Pero esta no es nuestra última parada. Por aquí.

El grupo penetró por la puerta de la izquierda y ascendió un corto tramo de escaleras antes de llegar por fin al terrado, una sencilla extensión de piedra rodeada de almenas. Sobre ellos, el cielo estrellado se abría ante los mortales con toda su inmensidad, y la Vía Láctea surcaba el firmamento como un camino hecho de polvo sideral.

Harry nunca había visto tantas estrellas juntas. En Privet Drive, el cielo nocturno no era más que una sucia oscuridad diluida por la neblina de la contaminación y la vulgar luz anaranjada de las farolas. Hasta entonces no había entendido del todo a la profesora Sinistra, no había entendido aquel impulso de los seres humanos por remontarse hasta lo más alto. Pero ahora empezaba a entenderlo.

La profesora los hizo sentarse en los pupitres que había en la azotea (pupitres normales, no esos extraños sillones de la biblioteca) y retomó su discurso. Con sobrecogimiento, Harry sacó de nuevo pluma y pergamino, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para poder escribir bien, así que se limitó a escuchar.

-Hay quienes dicen que Cam, hijo de Noé, fue el primero en descubrir la astronomía –explicó la profesora Sinistra-. Los caldeos fueron los primeros en enseñar la ciencia de los astros partiendo de la observación del momento del nacimiento; sin embargo, Josefo asegura que fue el patriarca Abraham el primero en formar a los egipcios en la ley de las estrellas. Algunos dicen que el gigante Nimrud fue el más grande de los astrónomos, y por ello la astronomía también está asociada con su nombre. Los griegos dicen que el primero en concebir este arte fue Atlas, el titán castigado por Zeus a sostener sobre sus hombros la bóveda del cielo. En realidad, hoy sabemos que…

La profesora Sinistra continuó hablando durante largo rato. Conjuró la sabiduría de mesopotámicos y egipcios, que midieron los cielos para forjar el calendario agrícola y mejorar el rendimiento de las cosechas. Luego habló de los antiguos griegos y de la extraña doctrina que enseñaban, en virtud de la cual todo el universo es geométrico, paradigma de perfección y pureza. Mencionó muchos nombres arcanos y exóticos: Anaximandro, Pitágoras, Eudoxo, Ptolomeo… Aquellas palabras se introducían en la mente de Harry y dibujaban allí reinos imaginarios, ciudades míticas, melodías del alma, eufonías, esferas perfectas que pendían del cielo. Poco a poco, Harry se hundió gentilmente en aquel sueño de belleza, al mismo tiempo que Privet Drive se alejaba más y más hasta ocupar un minúsculo rincón en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

¿Podía confiar en que las cosas seguirían así? Nunca antes había pisado terreno seguro, nunca había tenido garantías de que su mundo no fuera a derrumbarse entre gritos y castigos. Pero era muy tentador: confianza, ese gran abismo. Esa gran debilidad, ese gran consuelo.

De momento, todo iba bien. Ron estaba a su lado, y Harry creía que, al menos, podía confiar en él. Y sus compañeros eran agradables, y las estrellas los envolvían a todos con su gentil parpadeo, allí arriba, en una azotea flotando sobre el mundo. Por supuesto, estaba aquel mocoso de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, pero Harry no le tenía miedo. Se enfrentaría a él, lo resistiría como siempre había hecho. Sólo que esta vez no lo haría solo. Esta vez sería valiente: un auténtico Gryffindor.

Las estrellas los envolvían a todos, y entonces Harry pensó, Harry pensó… que había encontrado la respuesta a su pregunta.

FIN


	7. Nota del autor

Nota del autor

Varias cosas:

En primer lugar me gustaría expresar mi gratitud hacia todos los que han llegado hasta aquí. Como escritores, estoy seguro de que os frustra tanto como a mí ver cómo a medida que vas avanzando en tu historia el número de lectores decrece. Por eso quería dar las gracias a todo aquel que esté leyendo estas palabras por haberse pasado por aquí y haber empleado su tiempo en leer mi historia hasta el final. Realmente es un aliciente para seguir escribiendo y mejorar día tras día. En particular, querría hacer sujeto de mi gratitud a un innominado Guest y a Asphodelus Black: sus comentarios y ánimos los he apreciado tremendamente.

Este relato nació como un capítulo más de mi otro fanfic publicado sobre Harry Potter, "Las historias perdidas", una serie de oneshots de diferentes personajes y situaciones que aparecen en los libros. Mi objetivo con tales capítulos era ampliar o explorar ciertas lagunas en la historia que a mí me parecían interesantes y que consideraba que estaban algo desaprovechadas en la obra original. También quería imitar el estilo narrativo de JKR, con su léxico propio y sus ágiles diálogos, para así fingir que esos capítulos eran en efecto "historias perdidas" que podrían estar en cualquier libro de la serie.

Pronto me di cuenta que este relato iba a ser mucho más que eso. Conforme iba escribiendo también iba alejándome cada vez más de lo dispuesto por JKR en relación a los escenarios, las relaciones entre personajes o las personalidades de cada uno. Ya no quería copiarla. Quería reinterpretarla. Por eso, este escrito se ha convertido en una manera de manifestar todos los aspectos de su prosa que no terminaban de convencerme o que desearía que hubiese desarrollado más o de una forma distinta.

En ese sentido, siempre me he sentido algo insatisfecho con la forma en que Rowling ha descrito y tratado el abuso sufrido por Harry en Privet Drive. En muchos casos, los Dursley son personajes estúpidos, cómicos y caricaturizados, parodia de la clase media inglesa, y el propio Harry no se toma en serio sus crueldades ni lo afectan lo más mínimo a nivel psicólogico. Al contrario: lucha y se enfrenta a ellos armado con un sarcasmo y una valentía bastante inverosímiles en un niño de once años que se ha visto sometido desde bebé a la negligencia y el abandono. Es cierto que no lo mataban de hambre, ni le pegaban palizas, pero el impacto emocional de una vida así, en mi opinión, no puede quedar reducido a algo anecdótico cuando se considera su personaje en su totalidad.

Este tema ya lo había tratado brevemente en otro fic más corto, _Harry Potter y la lealtad_, pero tenía ganas de reflexionar más concienzudamente sobre ello, y retratar a un Harry que entra en el mundo mágico cargado de secuelas debido a los abusos sufridos (inseguridad, desconfianza, incapacidad para establecer relaciones normales, etc.). Si todo esto no lo afectó en los libros, se debe en parte a la personalidad luchadora y rebelde de Harry, algo que aquí no aparece. Al contrario, he creado un Harry débil y tímido, más parecido a Neville que al personaje inventado por JKR. Un Harry al que le cuesta sentirse cómodo con Ron, después de tantos años sin tener ni un sólo amigo. Como me ha señalado Asphodelus Black en su comentario al tercer capítulo, esto me alejaba bastante del canon, pero lo he hecho conscientemente, porque tenía ganas de explorar esta faceta, que, en mi opinión, Rowling ignora o trata con algo de torpeza.

Por otro lado, también tenía ganas de incluir algunos aspectos que no se encuentran en los libros y que a mí me habría gustado leer, como descripciones más concretas de los detalles arquitectónicos de Hogwarts: se trata de un castillo impresionante repleto de torres y pináculos, pero las explicaciones de Rowling son bastante básicas, y en muchos casos se limita a mencionar pasillos, escaleras, ventanas o jardines sin ahondar más en los diferentes estilos artísticos, las ornamentaciones o las decoraciones escultóricas, que creo que habrían dado a los escenarios un contenido más plástico y envolvente, más real, por decirlo de alguna manera. También entiendo que los libros están destinados a un público más bien joven, y que JKR tampoco podía irse por las ramas en las descripciones (yo mismo quizá me habría aburrido con una prosa demasiado barroca la primera vez que leí los libros). Y de todas formas, su mundo ya es increíblemente inmerso y rico en detalles.

Aun así, he intentado en la medida de lo posible construir una atmósfera más "evocadora", prestando más atención a todos estos elementos. Otras cosas que me chocan son por ejemplo que Harry se acostumbre tan rápidamente a escribir con pluma y pergamino o que en seguida pierda el interés en sus estudios mágicos. Con esto no quiero decir que a Harry le aburra la magia, pero es verdad que tras la emoción inicial, sus deberes y sus clases le parecen más bien una carga que otra cosa. No siente pasión por aprender. Esta dificultad para concentrarse en el trabajo académico podría deberse a los niveles de estrés sufridos durante su infancia, o al hecho de que los Dursley nunca animaran a Harry a estudiar ni le reconociesen positivamente ningún mérito. Pero, por otro lado, siempre he pensado que se trataba de una media excusa de Rowling para no ahondar más en su propio mundo. En ese sentido, siempre he ansiado capítulos escritos desde la perspectiva de Hermione, donde seguro que obtendríamos mucha más información sobre el mundo mágico y su historia (muy conveniente es, también, que la asignatura de Historia de la Magia sea tan cómicamente aburrida y que Harry no le preste ninguna atención, porque así Rowling se ahorra adentrarse en preguntas espinosas como dónde surgió la magia por primera vez o por qué unos poseen poderes y otros no). En todo caso, estoy seguro de que si yo fuese seleccionado para ir a Hogwarts me pasaría el día leyendo y tratando de descubrir más cosas sobre la magia.

Por todo eso he hecho un Harry más interesado en el conocimiento, más fascinado por todo lo que le rodea, más observador y más sensible a la belleza y al descubrimiento. De ahí proviene la escena de la biblioteca, donde se defiende que los libros pueden abrir nuestras mentes a otros mundos más emocionantes, pueden consolarnos o darnos un respiro de la brusca vida cotidiana, pueden mostrarnos lugares que nadie más ha visto, un refugio íntimo, un lugar donde la vulgaridad no tiene cabida. Esta ha sido, de hecho, mi experiencia personal con la literatura, y también con Harry Potter, y por eso quería retratarla.

Cambiando radicalmente de tema, creo que los lectores nos pasamos seis años en una escuela de magia pero nunca aprendemos qué es exactamente la magia o cómo funciona. En las primeras páginas de _La Piedra Filosofal_,JKR nos advierte de que la magia es mucho más que agitar una varita y decir unas palabras graciosas, pero a lo largo de la serie eso es básicamente lo que vemos. Es verdad que aprendemos cómo funcionan algunos hechizos y fenómenos como el _Patronus_, el _Priori Incantatem _o el encantamiento Fidelio, pero la mayoría de las veces se nos dice vagamente que para aprender hechizos hay que «concentrarse mucho», «tomar complicadas notas», y en el caso de las maldiciones imperdonables, «sentirlas». Lo mismo sucede con el resto de disciplinas mágicas, o al menos esa es mi impresión, sobre todo cuando comparo Harry Potter con otras sagas de fantasía épica como _El Nombre del Viento_, donde la magia está cuidadosamente explicada a partir de una serie de principios sólidos que combinan física, química y ciencias naturales.

¿Qué significan, por ejemplo, todos los hermosos diagramas que aparecen en las pizarras de las películas? ¿Son puramente decorativos? ¿Símbolos sin contenido? Con Harry Potter me habría gustado llegar hasta el fondo del estudio de la magia, empaparme por completo, tener una comprensión profunda y real de una disciplina tan evocadora. O como mínimo conocer un poco más más el contenido de las clases a las que Harry atiende.

La asignatura de Astronomía me interesa especialmente. Nunca sabemos qué relación tiene con la magia una ciencia muggle como esta, a pesar de que el estudio de los astros ha estado históricamente relacionado con la brujería debido a la astrología. Pero en el mundo mágico de Harry Potter, esta disciplina se considera una rama muy inexacta de la magia, como la adivinación, y se sugiere varias veces, de mano de la divertida profesora Trelawney, que no son más que humo y patrañas.

Por si fuera poco, a pesar de que la profesora Sinistra enseña a Harry y a sus amigos durante sus primeros cinco años en Hogwarts, nunca dice una sola palabra en toda la serie, y aparece únicamente de fondo en algunas escenas (bailando con Moody en el Baile de Navidad en cuarto, recogiendo el cuerpo de un petrificado en segundo y poco más) sin llegar a describirla nunca. Todo este halo de misterio hacía aumentar todavía más mi curiosidad hacia esa clase, razón por la que aquí tiene un rol tan prominente.

Soy consciente de que en los libros JKR deja muy claro que las clases de Astronomía son a medianoche, pero me parece bastante estúpido programar a unos niños de once años una clase a horas tan intempestivas, teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente deben madrugar porque siguen teniendo clases. Otra cosa que me intrigaba era cómo se desplazaban hasta la torre estando prohibido salir de las salas comunes por la noche. Por eso he imaginado que la profesora Sinistra los iba a buscar y los conducía hasta su aula.

Por otro lado, creo que habría resultado muy útil enseñar a los alumnos de Hogwarts algunas nociones básicas de latín. De esa manera se habría evitado el desastre del _Sectumsempra _en el sexto libro, por ejemplo, pues Harry habría sabido que significa literalmente 'cortar para siempre'. Nada muy halagüeño, desde luego. Además, siento un cariño especial hacia esa lengua, a pesar de que su gramática se tan difícil y yo tuviese bastantes problemas para aprobar Latín el año pasado. Aun así, su obsoleta suavidad nos transporta a un remoto pasado que es a la vez épico y delicado, seco pero musical. Un idioma muerto desterrado de la educación obligatoria (al menos en mi país), tildado de inútil y propio de soñadores. Desamparado en un mundo repleto de Dursleys demasiado ocupados en producir, desechar y pretender como para detenerse en apreciar el arte que entreteje naderías.

Para acabar, algunas cuestiones de orden bibliográfico.

No era consciente de que Percy y Oliver Wood iban al mismo curso hasta que empecé a escribir este fic. Me parecen una pareja encantadora, insufrible e interesantísima. El empollón y el deportista: radicalmente diferentes, pero aun así sujetos a una afinidad natural. Me los puedo imaginar a los dos poniendo de los nervios a sus demás compañeros con sus respectivas obsesiones y ambiciones, teniendo discusiones acaloradas hasta altas de la noche, y siendo los únicos que pueden comprender de verdad la pasión que mueve al otro. Sin duda, en algún momento de mi vida escribiré un fic sobre estos dos.

Percy, como seguramente habéis deducido, no me parece tan malo. Me parece un personaje poco comprendido por su familia, fastidiado por los gemelos, despreciado por Ron, y en general destinatario de las burlas de todo el mundo. Es el único hermano que se preocupa por Ron y Ginny durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, aunque tal vez lo hace en parte por órdenes de su madre, para causar buena impresión, o simplemente porque le gusta mandar. En cualquier caso, me parece un personaje entrañable, y es una lástima que decidieran ignorar su arco argumental en las películas.

La Jaula de los Pasos Perdidos, que Harry, Ron y Percy encuentran en su periplo por el séptimo piso, está basada en la jaula real que aparece en la sexta película, y que Draco Malfoy utiliza para guardar los pájaros que luego asesina en el transcurso de sus experimentos para arreglar el armario evanescente de la Sala de los Menesteres. La cita latina que rodea la jaula también la encontramos en la película, y pertenece en efecto a la sátira octava de Horacio. En su contexto original, la sátira explica la historia de un tronco de madera que es convertido en una estatua del dios Príapo. El texto es una advertencia contra la idolatría a las obras humanas, y como tal así lo interpretaron los apologistas cristianos posteriores. El sentido de la cita en esta historia, sin embargo, es otro.

Escribir sobre la Hermione obstinada y quisquillosa de principios del primer libro ha sido muy ameno. Yo creo que era tan irritante y entrometida con Harry y Ron porque ya entonces quería que se fijaran en ella para ser amigos, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. En cualquier caso, escribir las primeras rencillas entre Ron y Hermione, que ya delatan un interés soterrado, ha sido muy divertido.

El tapiz que Harry admira en la sala común de Gryffindor se basa en el que aparece también en las películas. Se trata de _La Dama y el Unicornio_, un ciclo de seis tapices del siglo quince frecuentemente considerado como una obra cumbre del renacimiento francés. Están tejidos con lana y seda, al estilo _millefleurs_, y están custodiados en el Musée National du Moyen Age de París. Su interpretación es oscura: la mayoría de investigadores coinciden en que el tapiz es una celebración de la vida cortesana medieval y el ideal caballeresco, aunque también podría representar el amor, la virginidad o el conocimiento.

A excepción de la última frase, el fragmento del segundo capítulo de _Teoría Mágica _que Harry lee es una cita literal que he sacado del _Didascalion_, una enciclopedia medieval escrita por el teólogo francés Hugo de San Víctor (1096-1141). Concretamente, la cita proviene del inicio del primer capítulo, «Sobre el origen de las artes». Mi intención era ilustrar que el tipo de conocimiento enseñado en Hogwarts es antiguo, venerable y secreto, en contraposición con el desestimulante aprendizaje que, para Harry, supone la escuela muggle normal. Las explicaciones de la profesora Sinistra sobre el origen de la astronomía también proceden de esta enciclopedia, concretamente del capítulo segundo del libro tercero, «Sobre los autores de las artes».

Me hacía mucha gracia reflejar los problemas que tienen los alumnos de primero para orientarse por el castillo sin planos ni carteles que los guíen. Creo que es un error de planificación bastante garrafal por parte de los profesores sobreentender que los alumnos recién llegados a Hogwarts sabrán encontrar puntualmente sus clases sin ayuda. En ese sentido, creo que nos encontramos ante otro desliz de JKR, aunque tal vez lo hizo a propósito para ilustrar cómo las cosas se llevan de forma algo desorganizada en el mundo mágico, en contraposición con el orden glacial que reina en Privet Drive, asociado con una vida artificial y aburrida.

La historia de las equívocas estrellas Phosphorus y Hesperus es real, y la saqué del artículo «El cosmos pertenece a los griegos», escrito por E.J. Rodríguez y publicado en la revista digital JotDown el año pasado. Quería que la profesora Sinistra refiriese esta anécdota astronómica a Ron para hacerle ver que ser el último a veces puede ser bueno, o que a veces no es más que una mera ilusión.

La idea de una obra de teatro escolar sobre el Nacimiento de Jesús proviene de mi propia experiencia (pues tuve que hacer algo similar en la escuela primaria) y también de una divertida escena que aparece en _La novia ladrona_, novela de Margaret Atwood. Las líneas que Harry debe declamar son las palabras exactas del ángel que anuncia el Nacimiento a los pastores en el relato bíblico. En concreto, sus palabras proceden del Evangelio según San Lucas, capítulo dos, versículos diez a doce. La línea final de la obra, donde se desea una dudosa paz a los hombres de buena voluntad, procede del mismo capítulo, versículo catorce.

El puente que atraviesan para llegar a la torre de Astronomía está basado en el Puente de Piedra, que en realidad conecta el corredor del primer piso con el corredor de los tapices y la entrada al viaducto. Pero como todas estas localizaciones aparecen únicamente en las películas, y van cambiando según las necesidades del guion y el capricho de los directores, me he tomado la libertad de usar el Puente de Piedra para mis propios fines. Del mismo modo, tampoco se hace mención alguna a una biblioteca específicamente sobre astronomía en los libros, pero es un escenario que aparece en el videojuego de la sexta película, y me parecía bonito incluirlo.

La leyenda de que Hogwarts custodia diez veces diez mil libros, mencionada por la profesora Sinistra en su discurso inicial, es un guiño a _El Nombre del Viento_, pues es lo mismo que se dice del Archivo de la Universidad, en el que Kvothe, el protagonista de la historia, arde en deseos de acceder para poder encontrar las respuestas a sus inquietantes preguntas. Toda la reflexión de la profesora Sinistra sobre las bibliotecas es en realidad un homenaje a la saga de Patrick Rothfuss y al enorme amor que ésta desprende por estas instituciones del conocimiento. El episodio de Ovidio que la profesora menciona, por otro lado, se puede encontrar en el libro primero de las _Metamorfosis_, versos ochenta y dos a ochenta y seis.

El detalle de la biblia de tía Petunia que tiene en la mesilla de noche para aparentar piedad proviene de la novela _Criadas y Señoras_, de Kathryn Stockett, donde la jefa blanca de una de las criadas protagonistas, Elizabeth Leefolt, también tiene este gesto, pues está desesperada por causar buena impresión a sus amigas.

Ya acabo. Dios mío, si has llegado hasta aquí y has aguantado todo este rollo me gustaría enviarte un abrazo virtual enorme y exultante. Significa mucho para mí. ¿Opinas como yo? ¿O difieres en algunos puntos? Si tienes cualquier comentario o sugerencia, sobre esta historia o sobre Harry Potter en general, no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Me gustaría mucho hablar contigo.

Millones de gracias


End file.
